Total Pokemon Ultra University
by Nihilego Fanatic
Summary: A year after Ultra Space, Nihilego is back. This time, with a new co-host also known as Poipole, let's get ready for a grand adventure. Eighteen unlucky contestants, nine veterans and nine newbies, compete in the game yet again for 1,000,000,000 Poke. Second story of the Ultra Series.
1. Welcoming Ceremony

Nihelego yawns as she sits comfortably on a bean bag in a dimly lit room. Her eyes are focused on the television set, which was showing a soap opera.

"Don't let love ruin your life, Jessica!" Nihilego shouts drowsily, pointing at a Gardevoir on screen.

Suddenly, knocking can be heard.

Nihilego groans, visibly irritated. "Ugh! I didn't expect visitors?" She huffs, switching off the television with a remote. "Just when we're getting to the good part…"

Nihilego glumly floats to the door. She reluctantly opens the door to reveal a small purplish creature.

Even when the door was opened, the creature continued to knock… accidentally hitting Nihilego in the process.

Nihilego growls, slapping the creature's hand with a tentacle. "Poipole?! Why are you here?!"

"Weeell. Arce- errrm… the producers are… calling us," Poipole explains vaguely.

Nihilego frowns, crossing her tentacles. "What do you mean? I don't want another show! I have a splitting headache!"

"Nihilego, be more positive about this. This might be a promotion." Poipole suggested. He sighs, shaking his head. "You became more grouchy after us Ultra Beasts all moved here in the Hall of Legends."

"... fine… but I won't like it," grumbled Nihilego.

"Yay! Let's go!"

Poipole quickly grabs one of Nihilego's tentacles, pulling her into the hallway.

The spacious room is strangely empty.

Poipole and Nihilego made their way to a large door at the end of the hall.

Nihilego pales as she stares at it.

"It's been one year…" Nihilego murmurs nervous. She gulps in worry, turning to Poipole. "P-Poipole, I'm not sure about this."

"Don't worry. Arceus is lenient," assured Poipole. Silence for three seconds before Poipole continues, smiling sheepishly. "Most of the time…"

Nihilego yelps as the door suddenly opens.

A loud and feminine voice roars from within. "Nihilego. Poipole. You may enter." Despite the high volume, the voice's tone is eerily calm.

Nihilego is sweating as she enters first. Poipole follows suits.

The Ultra Beast duo found themselves in a bright office. A familiar deity sat in front of them.

"Arceus…" Nihilego managed to croak out.

"Nihilego… Poipole. I have a small favor to ask of you" Arceus said with a serious expression. "Yveltal was supposed to host a show… but… something bad happened… so… we needed to switch hosts. You two were randomly chosen to host."

"Randomly chosen?" Nihilego queried in disbelief, tentacles outstretched. "This is too coincidential."

Arceus deadpans. "Nihilego. It was chosen through raffle. I made sure that no rigging would happen… Pheromosa and Buzzwole tried to replace all of the slips with slips with only their name on… and Volcarona tried to burn them… but in the end, it was all fair. You two were chosen."

Nihilego sighs in defeat, bowing her head in disappointment. "Fine. There's no use arguing with a god."

Arceus quickly smiles widely. "Great then!" She takes out a folder from under her desk. "Here… it's information regarding the show."

Nihilego grabs the folder from the legendary. She slowly flips it open. She begins to read its contents. "Hmmm… huh?" She looks up from the folder, furrowing a brow. "The setting is a school?"

"A school? That sounds so weird yet cool at the same time!" Poipole grinned, clapping his hands enthusiastically.

"Ahem… well, Giratina and I worked hand in hand to decide the theme for the show… it was down to a vacation island, a school, a church and a rundown mall," explained Arceus. "The rundown mall that was supposed to be the setting had some scandals so that was out. The church is well… not satisfying… and the vacation island is being rented out so the school is the only option."

"What kind of school though?" Poipole asked curiously.

"A conveniently abandoned school near Mauville City," answered Arceus.

"Conveniently?" Nihilego quizzed, narrowing her eyes. "That sounds suspicious… and after a Yveltal incident too."

Nihilego deadpans. "Did Yveltal kill all of the people there?"

"Almost all of them!" sputtered Arceus, starting to get slightly nervous. She clears her throat. "Ahem. I almost lost my composure right there but… yes… Yveltal is the reason why the school is abandoned."

"Ooh! I wonder what we'll find there!" beamed Poipole with a wide grin plastered on his face.

Nihilego mentally gags on Poipole's painful optimism.

"It's good to see someone enthusiastic. That's the mindset hosts these days need," Arceus commended the little Ultra Beast.

Poipole smiles sheepishly. "Thanks."

"Ahem… now that everything's settled, you two may now leave!" Arceus then commanded with his loud roaring voice.

"What about the contestants?" Nihilego questions, crossing her tentacles. "We can't have a show without contestants."

"Don't worry about that," assured Arceus with a nod. "I already had Xurkitree post application forms for the show on the Internet… and we've got a lot of applicants. Aside from that, you also have sixteen contestants from your last show… I chose nine of them by random… and each sent them an email asking them to gather at the school."

Nihilego shudders with a look of uncertainty. "Ugh. You called nine of them? It gives me bad memories."

"Why though?" Poipole curiously asks. "Total Pokemon Ultra Space ended on a good note!"

"... after that… a month after that… Guzzy and I had another show…" mumbled Nihilego, looking down at the floor gloomily.

Arceus' eyes widened. "Total Pokemon Ultra Vacation?! That ended very quick. It didn't even start yet!"

"Yeah… Uhhh… the vacation island… is strangely storing illegal drugs and… we were both arrested… Guzzlord… he used up all of the profit from TPUS just to bail me out but there weren't enough to save him too…" Nihilego recounted.

"Wait… the vacation island? That sounds strange," Arceus said. "There are no drugs there… so why?"

"Oooh! Conspiracy!" Poipole cheerily said.

Nihilego sighs. "I'm doing my best… to forget it… but I can't dwell on that forever." Nihilego musters a smile. "Let's get this show on the road!"

Arceus smiles as the two both exit the office. "I think that this show will get well."

Her eyes then shift to the computer on her desk. A tab is open… showing… a mugshot of a Gumshoos.

"Hmmm…"

 **-000-**

 **Two Week Later**

 **-000-**

Nihilego and Poipole are now at the abandoned school near Mauville.

The abandoned school's walls are painted maroon. And above the gates is a large insignia of the school.

Nihilego casually waves at the camera. "Hello there. I'm Nihilego and this is my co-host, Poipole."

Poipole suddenly walks on-screen. He rapidly waves at the camera. "Hello world! Hi Buzzwole! Hi Pheromosa! Hi Big Bro! Hi Xurkitree! Hi Ce-"

Nihilego quickly covers his mouth, rolling her eyes. "Sheesh! If you say hello to everyone, it'd take a century for this episode to finish."

"Awww! I just wanna say hi!" Poipole pouts, removing Nihilego's tentacle from his mouth. "It's called being nice!"

"Whatever. Let's just get on with this." Nihilego said, turning back to the camera. She smiled weakly. "Weell. This show is also the second season of the Ultra Series! As you can see, there have been… a cast change. Poipole's now my partner in crime."

"Hiiiiii!" Poipole chirped, waving at the camera with a toothy grin.

"Ahem! This show will be called… Total Pokemon Ultra University!" Nihilego smiled as an ounce of energy came back to her. "It will have a lot of new mechanics that I'm sure will spice up the game!"

She then wiggles her tentacle at the camera. "And strat bots, please beware… there won't be any definite teams so overstrategizing would just screw you over!"

A yellow taxicab then pulls over in front of the hosts.

"Ooh! It looks like our first contestant is here!" Poipole beamed, clapping his hands enthusiastically.

A grouchy Comfey steps out of the taxicab. The Comfey growls as she slams the cardoor shut. "This is the last time I'm taking a fucking cab! They're far too pricy for my liking!"

The taxicab then quickly drives away.

"Our first contestant and first returnee from Ultra Space is flat former bitch in sheep's clothing that hates a certain meteor, Comf!" announced Nihilego, pointing at the Comfey.

Comf scoffs, rolling her eyes. "Who ya calling flat? I have lots of personality! Lots!"

"Well… for most of first season… you were kinda just nice," explained Nihilego, rubbing that back of her head sheepishly.

Comf growls, annoyed with Nihilego's words. "Are you implyin' I'm boring?! I hate it when someone says that!"

"Wow… you changed a lot over a course of one year," commented Nihilego, sweating a bit.

"This is the real me, doofus!" Comf hissed at the host. "I was just pretendin' last season but this time, I'm not playing dumb!"

"She's mean…" Poipole whimpers as he hid behind Nihilego. "I don't like her…"

"You don't like me? ME?! I'm fucking adorable! What's not to like?" Comf snarls, facing Poipole.

She turns back to Nihilego, calming down a tad bit. " On another note… who's the new guy I shouted at one second ago? And where's the fat dude?"

"Uhh… the new guy is my new co-host, Poipole and Guzzlord's… chilling, I guess?" Nihilego answered.

"Tch. Okay then. Though, I'm surprised that this crappy show got a sequel." Comf remarked with a scowl.

"Yveltal killed people and we were chosen by a random draw!" Poipole explained, strangely casual throughout. It seems that after one minute with Comf, Poipole got used to her and wasn't scared anymore.

"I see." Comf then chuckles. "Hehe. Good thing then. Cause I'm ready to go and win the prize!" She turns to Nihilego. "What's the prize again?"

"Ten million Poke, lifetime supply of poffins and a house," replied Nihilego.

"Wowie! That's a lot of Poke! That's enough for me to go ditch the island!" Comf is now beaming with happiness. However, it quickly dissipitates. "I hate the island. I hate everyone there…"

"Weell, use that as motivation for you to win," suggested Nihilego, crossing her tentacles.

"Well of course! No one can compare to me!" Comf boasted with a determined smirk.

"Uh. Don't be too confident… since the next contestant is here!" Nihilego announced a really long limo pulls up, dropping off a Mawile, wearing bright red boots. However, the Mawile looked… off.

"Ale-" started Nihilego.

The Mawile abruptly interrupt the host. "Dearie, it's Napstaton."

The Mawile's uniqueness suddenly became clear. He was a-

"A cyborg Mawile?!" Comf shouted in surprise, eyes bulging as she stared at the new arrival.

"Darling~. Don't call me a cyborg Mawile. I'm still a Mawile… just more fabulous!" chirped Napstaton, suddenly posing dramatically.

"Why would a cyborg even want to compete? They can do everything!" Comf complained.

"Well. Everything has it cons. Besides, I competed to advertise myself aaaanddd-" Napstaton pauses for dramatic effect. He poses again with a confident smile. "-to make this show two hundred percent more fabulous!"

"Ew," scoffed Comf, disgusted by the Mawile's constant posing.

"Tut tut tut. You're in no place to criticize. After all, you're just horrible. Your presence reeks of negativity." Napstaton chided the fairy type. "You don't add anything to the show. You just bring it down!~"

Comf growls at the new arrival. "Hey! I add somethin'! I'm fucking interesting and I have a winning strategy!"

Napstaton shakes his head in disappointment. "I know that you're not fabulous like me… but at least act more mature… from the way you're acting… you're being quite immature."

"I'm mature! Have you even watched last season?! I'm the star of the show!" Comf argued, face turning red with rage.

"Luckily for me, the only shows I watch are the shows I'm in! I would probably malfunction seeing you in your awful glory," Napstaton replied with a singsong voice.

Comf is now at a loss for words. She grits her teeth before thinking up a reply. "You're not only a cyborg… but you're rich?! This is unfair! Less fortunate people like me should be the people winning these shows! I mean, Juvia won last season and she's fucking loaded!"

"Darling~, I'm not here to win~ I'm here to make this show fabulous~" Napstaton mused with a smile.

"Damn… I like him already." Nihilego whispers to Poipole as they watch the two argue. Poipole nods in agreement.

"Sooo, I'll be going now, darling~" Napstaton said as she struts to the two hosts, leaving Comf speechless.

"You're fabulous…" Poipole complimented the Mawile with a smile.

"I know, Darling~" Napstaton giggles with a knowing look.

A red truck then pulls over seconds later, dropping off a familiar Whimsicott before speeding off.

"Hello everyone!" The Whimsicott greeted with a determined smile. "You're all looking at the future winner of this show!"

The Whimsicott's smile weakens as she rubs the back of her head sheepishly. "Ace couldn't come so I came in his stead!"

"Well, we'll enjoy your presence, Ashley… since at least you're mature… unlike Comf," Nihilego said bluntly.

"I heard that!" Comf growls, gritting her teeth.

Nihilego ignores Comf's remarks as she continues to face the Whimsicott. "Do you believe that you can win this now that Ace is out of the picture?"

"I made it to the finale last time," pointed out Ashley, feistily crossing her arms. "I got third… but this time, I'm making my way all the way to the top!"

"Hmmm… Darling~, that Focus Band looks fabulous." Napstaton then commented on Ashley's fashion sense.

Ashley smiles at the Mawile. "Thanks for that! Even Ace doesn't compliment my fashion sense."

"That's because he does not understand what is fabuolous or what is not," explained Napstaton, posing once more.

"Uhhh… what's with the posing?" Ashley asked, slightly surprised by Napstaton's spontaneous posing.

"It's called being fabulous, Darling~" answered Napstaton with a cute giggle.

Ashley didn't reply.

Comf rudely snickers. "The poses aren't fabulous, right? Ashley, we were friends so you'll understand me, right?"

Ashley shrugs. "I dunno. I actually like the poses. It's what he says…" Ashley suddenly makes an awkward hand gesture. "Fabulous!"

"Thanks, Darling~. Every compliment directed to me makes this show absolutely positively fabulous~" Napstaton simpered in a sing-song tone.

Ashley smiles warmly at the Mawile. "Wow! Your energy is so overwhelming that it's really cool!"

Comf scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Don't waste your time with that heartless beast. He's a cyborg! Things known to be really heartless? They don't even feel any emotions! To makes matters worse, he's rich! The rich are heartless people!"

Ashley deadpans. "Wow. Comf, don't overreact. Napstaton seems like a nice guy."

"No, he isn't!" protested Comf, drooling a bit. "He's sassy as fuck and says Darling~ so much!" She agressively points at the Mawile. "She's also very annoying."

"Don't listen to her. She just has a negative outlook in life and she only sees me as heartless due to prejudice," countered Napstaton, strangely calm. His Venus Flytrap for hair suddenly snaps shut as he giggles. "Comf is just jealous of how fabulous I am."

"No, I'm not!" Comf growls.

Napstaton then gasps. "This non-fabulous heathen has learned how to talk? Amazing!"

Comf rolls her eyes as she turns away, grumbling to herself. Just then, a familiar fedora-donning Crobat lands in front of the two hosts.

"It looks like Izaya has arrived!" Nihilego announced, slightly bored.

"What happened to the car that we rented out to pick you up?" Poipole asked, curiously furrowing a brow.

"Oh?" Izaya said with a nonchalant expression. He shrugs. "Nonexistent."

"What?" Poipole asked. "What do you mean by that?"

"He annoyed the fuck out of me… and he insulted Juvia…" Izaya replied nonchalantly.

"He?" Napstaton chimes in, strokiny his chin.

"The driver of the car." Ashley whispered to the Mawile with an unfazed expression.

Napstaton just nods in reply.

Comf scoffs, turning to the Crobat. "Oh great! The rich batty loon is back?! Just fucking great! Very horrible decision, producers! He's fucking rich! He should leave first, people!"

"... you should be thankful that I'm in a g-" Izaya warned Comf.

However, Izaya's warning is interrupted by Comf. "I hope Juvia isn't here too! She already fucking won a season! She doesn't deserve to return. Besides, she's so stupid that I think she forgot how to br-"

Izaya's expression darken as he eerily floats over to the Comfey.

"Comf… you shouldn't have said that. Juv-"

"Nope!" Nihilego chimes in with a frown. "No medevacs this season so please try not to injure each other!"

Izaya sighs as he sneers at Comf. "You're lucky to be alive… for now." Izaya flies away from the Comfey.

"Oh salutations, Ashley." Izaya stops by the Whimsicott to greet her, tipping his fedora. Shortly after, he flies away.

Ashley blinks with a weak smile. "Woah. After a year, I forgot how intense yet collected Izaya could be… and seeing it again after so long feels nice."

Napstaton nods in agreement. "I concur, Darling~. That was fabulous!"

Ashley gave him an awkward look. "You think fights are fabulous?"

"No no. You must have misunderstood. I only think fights involving Comf are fabulous." Napstaton explained.

Meanwhile, Comf is now close to tears. She turns around, whimpering. Izaya must've scared her too much.

Nihilego hoarsely chuckles. "Hehe. Good old fashioned violence. Good for stirring up drama, amirite?"

"I disagree." Poipole said with a disappointed expression. "Drama can begin without anyone getting hurt!"

"Lol how?" Nihilego queried the smaller Ultra Beast.

"With pacifism and debates and emotional struggles!" explained Poipole, clasping his arms. "It helps everyone's emotional growths."

"He does have a point. I don't think I want violent drama." Ashley agreed. She shudders as she reminisces. "Poor Ace…"

"Is he doing alright?" Izaya asked, regaining his composure after lashing out at Comf.

"He's doing fine!" Ashley answered with a smile. "But… he's got a fear of heights now! And… he's afraid of Meowzer too." She growls. "Ugh Meowzer. Why of all the people… it had to be Ace?!"

"By chance, Ashley," explained Izaya, tipping his fedora. He growls. "But… if she hurted Juvia…" He chuckled stiffly. "Let's just say that she's go to sleep permanently."

Ashley smiles weakly. "You must really love Juvia."

Izaya deadpans. "Of fucking course, I love Juvia. She means everything to me."

"I know I know," sputtered Ashley, smiling nervously.

Coincidentally, another car arrives, dropping off a Staraptor before driving away.

"Sora! Welcome to the show!" Nihilego greeted the new arrival.

The Staraptor smirks. "Thanks for the introduction for I'll be the one winning this!"

"What makes you say that?!" Ashley gruffly asked, cocking a brow.

The Staraptor rolls her eyes. "I have the smarts and the strengh required to win."

"I doubt that," said Izaya with a frown. "You're just acting foolish and too cocky."

Sora sighed in defeat, crossing her wings. "Fine… I may be acting a tad bit cocky but at least I have the skills and confidence to back my claims." Sora flashes a determined expression. "After all, I am the best battler in Eterna Forest!"

"Well Sora, you're in Hoenn now. There are many people more powerful than you," Ashley explains, clenching her fists. "And also! I'm good at battling myself."

Sora smirks at the Whimsicott. "Then… I'll have a good time competing with you."

"Ooh! Is this a rivalry forming right in front of me?! Oh, the drama, darlings!" Napstaton giggles, striking another pose. "At this rate, this show would quickly go down in history as a Napstaton classic~"

As Sora walks to the others, she trips on a rock. "Oof!" She growls as she propped herself up. "Stupid rock! That almost broke my leg!"

"Oh dear! If that happened, you might be at risk!" Napstaton gasped.

Sora rolls her eyes. "Save it. I'm fine!" Sora smirks as she stood up. "One pebbles isn't enough to defeat me!"

"Maybe two pebbles then?" Ashley suggested snarkily.

"Haha. Very funny. You do know that you're weak against me." Sora pointed out, rolling her eyes.

"And you're weak against small pebbles," retorted Ashley, smiling playfully.

Sora smirks as she continues to walk over to the others. "This game just got way more fun that what I expected."

Meanwhile, Comf continued to sulk far away from the others. Poipole approachers her with a curious expression.

"Is something wrong?" Poipole asked the fairy type.

"Everything," grumbled the Comfey, not even bothering to look at the co-host. "The whole world is against me. They would rather support Izaya, a filthy ass murder… rather than me, a compassionate soul!"

"Maybe if you try to be positive, everyone would try to tolerate you?" suggested Poipole, tilting his head.

Comf grumbled to herself, turning away from the co-host. Poipole sighs, shaking his head before walking away.

Just then, a baby blue van drives by, dropping off a Marill before speeding away.

The Marill looked… preoccupied. Her eyes look blank and devoid of emotion. She seems to be jotting down notes on a cutest pink notebook. She seems to be murmuring somethig to herself as she took down notes.

She walks to the hosts, one hand outstretched. Nihilego instinctively shook her hand.

"Azure Winston. Fifteen years of ages. Future winning of Total Pokemon Ultra University," droned the Marill, unblinking.

"Confident much?" Sora scoffs, crossing her wings.

Azure then displays her first emotions on the show: annoyance. She scoffs back at the Flying type. "Oh please. I took notes about every contestant in this show and according to my notes-" Azure's eyes shift to her notebook. She flips it to one page, mumbling to herself before looking up. "-you're a confident battle bird from Eterna Forest who's competitive. According to my notes-" Azure flips the notebook to one page once more, mumbling to herself. "-you have great physical prowess. Might be the strongest female on the show." She chuckles stiffly, closing her notebook."However, I am the smartest here. I eat As for breakfast." She awkwardly smiles gooofily. "As… mmmmmmm"

Sora blinks in confusion. "Woah woah woah. You were talking too fast but did you assume that you're smarter than us here?"

"Well, of course." Azure chirps with a confident grin.

"Ahem! Darling~, I'm the host of a fabulous quiz show, where I make all the questions, where only twenty percent of the masses succeed," boasted Napstaton, hairflipping. "That makes me smarter."

His hair accidentally hits Ashley in the face, who growls as she holds her face. "Ow. Napstaton, watch your hair."

"Sorry. I'm just putting this newbie in her place." Napstaton said haughtily.

"That doesn't even make any sense," scoffed Azure, matter-of-factly. "First of all, I haven't been on the show yet… if I was on it, I would've succeed. Second of all, you're also a newbie."

Napstaton rolls his eyes, keeping silent as he stood in denial that Azure actually had a fair point.

Sora frowns at the Water Type. "Well. Smarts ain't the only thing needed. You also need strength and… judging from your appearance… you have no flipping idea how to fight and have low physical abilities."

Azure blushes with a pout. She shakily speaks, obviously flustered. "I h-have some skills in combat! H-honest!"

The Marill mumbles to herself shakily walks over to the other contestants.

Ashley playfully nudges Azure. "Wow. You're only fifteen. You have guts, dude!"

"Ashley, right? I watched you on the first season…" Azure told the Whimsicott, burying her mouth beneath her doorknob.

"Really?" The Whimsicott remarked, smiling weakly.

"To be blunt, you didn't perform well," admitted Azure, slowly shaking her head. "Your team only won two challenges, in which you both underperformed in. And during the merge you flopped so hard… so it was surprising that you were at the finale. But I still like your social game. Bye!" The Marill quickly walks away.

Ashley gapes, furrowig a brow. "Uh. Thank you?"

Azure stops as she reaches Izaya. She began to drone once more.

"Izaya Kashiwagi, right? You're a strategic and physical threat. I should really watch out for you… either that or I should align with you in order to stay on your good side… seeing as you traumatized poor old Comf and I don't want the to happen to me… and I happen to be scared of you. Byyyye!"

The Marill nervously walks away.

Izaya just deadpans. "Wow."

Another car then arrives… however, it seems to be driving really slowly… its wheels are also slightly flat. It pulls over, dropping over a Bastiodon with a scowl plastered on its face. The car slowly speeds off ss the Bastiodon walked to the others.

"Sophia. Happy to have you on the show!" Nihilego greeted the fossil Pokemon.

"I wish I could say the same," scowled Sophia, stomping her feets agressively. She quickly examined the contestants that have arrived. "Hmmm. I'm slightly glad that there are more _females_ here. Emphasis on slightly, of course! Hmm… a Mawile, Whimsicott, Marill, Staraptor and a Comfey…"

"Did you just assume my gender, Darling~?" Napstaton queried the Bastiodon, slightly irritated. "Honey, I'm male."

Sophia then gags. "Augh! I FUCKING KNEW IT! YOU REEKED OF MALE SINCE THE MOMENT I STEPPED OFF THAT CAR WITH A FEMALE DRIVER!"

"Sophia Rollans… great mental game… but really annoying…" Azure murmured, shaking in fear from the Bastiodon's outburst. "She could be a useful ally if she could get over her (reverse misogyny)... and additional facts… she's the leader of a feminazi organization…"

Sophia stomps over to the Mawile, drooling over the latter's boots. "TAKE THAT, MALE! FEMALES, ONE! MALES, ZILCH!"

Napstaton growls at her, showing his first signs of aggravation. "You just desecrated my fabulous boots, Darling~..." He chuckles stiffly before snarling at the Bastiodon in an oddly sing-song tone. "This means war, Darling~"

"Ohohoho. Our first real conflict!" Nihilego said with a weak smile. "This obvously won't end well."

"For him, obiously! FEMALES WIN BY DEFAULT!" Sophia shouted. "You should understand, Nihilego. After all, you're female and you ditched your male co-host and hired a cute female co-host!"

"I'm male." Poipole chimes in with a smile.

Sophia's eye twitched. "MALESSSSSSS!"

"Uhh… Sophia, please calm down." Ashley tried to calm down the enraged feminazi.

"Ler her be. I just want her to make herself hateable in front of everyone so she could leave early." Napstaton scoffed coldly. "She's way less fabulous than Comf."

Now back to Sophia. The Bastiodon is now stomping on the pavement so violently that it's starting to crack under intense pressure.

"AUGH! MALES! LYING TO BE FEMALES JUST TO BE FUCKING PERVS!" Sophia intoned angrily. She huffs, gesturing to Izaya. "At least the Crobat had the common decency not to be a fucking trap!"

Poipole huffs, propping his hands down to his hips. "That's rude, Sophia. It's not our fault we look feminine. I mean! A Gardevoir looking feminine doesn't mean it can't be male."

Sophia scowls, rolling her eyes. "That's because males were invented by Arceus cuz in the beginning, everyone was female!"

"I don't think that's true." Azure suddenly speaks up. "Mew was the first Pokemon and from him, all of the other Pokemon sprung from him, male and female. It's simple history, Sophia."

Sophia deadpans. "Are you betraying the female race?"

"R-race?" queried Azure, blushing in embarrassment.

"Females are a proud race!" Sophia bellowed with a proud smirk. She frowns. "But males had to exist as well… and they succeeded in ruining this world!"

"Get a reality check," scoffed Izaya, rolling his eyes.

Sophia growled. "Since I'm a female, I'm mature enough to know when to shut up!" Sophia then turns around, grumbling.

Seconds later, another vehicle arrived, dropping off a Kommo-o with a confident smirk. He slams the door shut violently, causing it to get detached. The vehicle drives away with one less door.

"Serall Serall! You're our next newbie and arrival!" declared Nihilego, shaking the Dragon type's hand.

The Kommo-o then lets out a cocky laugh before bellowing, "I'm set to win this! I'm strong!" Serall flexes his muscles before continuing. "Smart!" Serall points to his head. "And of course, charismatic with a beautiful fucking face!" Serall gestured to his face.

Ashley blushed. "He sounds cocky… but he's right about some of it."

Napstaton giggles. "I concur, Darling~"

Sora rolls her eyes. "He just sounds like a overconfident dumbass."

Serall overhears that. He growls as he stomps over to the Staraptor. "What did you fucking say?! I'm a fucking athlete! I won a lot of trophies! You can't just say I'm a dumbass for no reason, you fucking fucker!"

Sophia scowled at the so-called athlete. "Don't lash out at that innocent female! She has dreams and aspirations!" She grits her teeth. "Unlike you!"

"Shaddup, fatass. You're talking to a professional athlete so watch your words!" Serall snarled at the Bastiodon.

"OH REALLY? ATHLETE SHMATHLETE! YOU'RE JUST A FUCKING MALE, WHO DOESN'T DESERVE TO LIVE!" Sophia lashes back.

Nihilego winces at the argument. "Oof. This is getting really annoying."

"I agree…" whimpered Poipole, sniffling. "T-this is too violent!"

"I agree. Someone should really stop this!" intoned Nihilego, deadpanning as she raised a tentacle to the sky.

Poipole did the same as he grins. "Yeah!"

"Okay. Back to idle business, dude." Nihilego yawned, crossing her tentacles.

Poipole nods in agreement. "Mmhm!"

Back to the argument, people!

"You're just a fatass who shouts everything they say." Serall growls, jabbing his finger agressively at the Bastiodon's nose.

Sophia silently growls. She clears her throat, saying something creepily calm for once. "Well Serall. At least I don't lie about myself. Your trophies and your good looks? Pffft. Your brain is merely a small pea. You can't even comprehend what I'm saying since t's too fast."

Serall blinks, startled by Sophia switching to tranquil fury. "Uhhhhhh… crap. I don't get what you just said." He smiles awkwardly. "But who cares! I'm a fucking athlete!"

Sophia deadpans. "I hate you…" Her tranquil behavior then dissipates. "IHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYIHATEYOU!"

"I definetely understand that! Why? Cause I have especially good hearing which helps me in being a professional athlete!" Serall boasted, sneering at the Bastiodon.

Before Sophia could respond, Sora restrains her, strangely stronger than the Rock and Steel type.

"Hey! What the fuck are you doing? I was about to wipe this male's ass on the pavement!" Sophia screeched, struggling to escape Sora's tight grip.

"You're getting way too intense!" Sora growls, sweating profusely. "You might actually crush the pavement."

"I don't care! I need to prove a point to this brainless athlete!" huffed Sophia.

"Brainless? I'm a fucking athlete! Even my brain has muscles and it totally exists!" Serall bellowed, face turning redder.

"AUGH! YOU'RE THE WORST KIND OF MALES! COCKY, ARROGANT, SNOOTY AND SO FUCKING DENSE! THIS IS WHY FEMALES ARE THE ONLY PEOPLE WHO DESERVE TO LIVE!" Sophia seethed.

"Comf exists," jested Ashley with a weak smile.

Comf turns to the Whimsicott with a scowl. "I thought that we're friends?!"

"Were friends, Comf. You're kinda a full blown bitch now," admitted Ashley, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

"Bitch?! Weeeeell! You haven't seen me full bitch mode!" Comf threathened.

Far away from the arguing parties, Izaya floats alone. Azure is near him but the Marill won't even give him a glance.

Izaya frowns. "Why do I feel that I'm the sanest one on this show again?"

Thankfully, the arguing stopped as another car arrives, dropping off a familiar Trubbish. It was Luther, the trashy inventor who landed himself in second place last season, only losing against Juvia.

Luther politely waves at everyone with a weak smile. "Hello everyone. Uhhh… since there are new pe- people I haven't met before, I guess I'll have to introduce myself." Luther clears his throat before continuing to introduce himself. "I'm Luther! And if you need any help, I can help you out!"

Ashley cheerily waves at the Poison Type. "Hi Luther!"

Luther smiled sheepishly as he waves back. "Hi Ashley." He looks around. "Oh! It looks lime I wasn't the last one here!"

"Well of course," drawled Nihilego, tentacles on her hips. "We arranged everyone's order of appearance judging by personality, information and etcetera. That's why Comf came first. We know everything about her. Her personality is sooo straightforward. And she's a good shit stirrer."

"I'm offended, you tentacle fuck!" Comf growled at the host. She then turn around to continue brooding.

"Wow… Comf looks and sounds so… negative," commented Luther, twiddling his fingers, shifting his eyes nervously. He chuckles nervously. "Maybe I can help her."

"Don't try. I already tried but Comf is too… self-absorbed that she won't even listen to reason." Poipole warned the trash bag.

Luther sighs as he somberly walks to the others. "Is this because of Septh?"

Comf scowls as she turns to Luther. "Fuck no! I was always a bitch! Why would that meteor cunt ever affect me?!"

"... it's worse than I expected…" Luther mumbled to himself.

"Luther, right?" A childish voice asks. Azure walks to he Trubbish with a smile. "It's nice to see a fellow scholar."

"Uhh… not to be rude but… who are you? Are you one of the newbies?" Luther questioned, rubbing the back of his head.

Azure nodded, flipping her notebook open to take down notes. "Azure Winston. Fifteen years of age. I'm a straight A student…" She strokes her cheek with an awkward smile. "... well… almost all of them. I failed gym. I'm not adept physically…"

Serall then started to snicker rudely "Hahaha! Puny weakling! Stand back and learn from a true ath-"

Ashley nonchalantly slapped him. "Ugh. Stop being annoying. Sophia was right."

"I'm always right!" Sophia huffs with a proud smirk.

"~ _Oh snap! Serall just go obliterated! I hope Comf gets evasciscerated! She dies a lot. I'm a roboooot!"_ Napstaton suddenly sang, surprising nearly everyone.

"Woah dude. That came out of nowhere," exclaimed Sora, blinking.

Izaya shrugged. "Meh. The guy is a tv icon after all."

Napstaton giggles. "Weeell. Singing is one of my skills. Other than that, my skills include… well everything!"

"Learn hum- humility." Luther chided with a weak smile.

Azure groans as she clears her throat, interrupting the conversation. "Ahem? I was talking to Luther before you all rudely interrupted me!"

Serall rolls his eyes. "Well sorry if you wanna cry at the beautiful sight of a professional ath-"

Ashley slaps him again. "Stop with that."

"I'm… proud of my little girl. They all grow up too fast," exclaimed Sophia, crying tears of joy.

Ashley face-palms.

"Ahem! You guys interrupted me again!" Azure huffed, annoyed. "I just want a minute to talk!"

Awkward silence.

Azure smirks as she nods. "Thank you! As I was saying, I'm not phy-"

"It looks like the next contestant is here!" interrupted Nihilego, to Azure's annoyance.

The host was right as a car pulls over. A Roserade smirks as it exits the car. The car then drives away.

"Former intern Vivian is now a competitor!" Nihilego revealed with a weak smile.

Vivian smiles wildly, taking out a button. "Thanks for that simple intro but I prefer my intros to be… explosive!"

Vivian giggles as she presses the button.

An explosion can be heard from nearby.

"What w-was that?!" Luther exclaimed, shuddering in fear.

Luther yelps in fear as burning tires rolls by.

Vivian then cackles in glee. "Ahahahaha! It actually worked!" Her wide smile quickly switches to a weak smile. "Sorry poor driver… I didn't actually expected that to work."

"Did she just… kill someone in front of us?" Poipole gasped.

"Nah! The driver's just gravely injured! Injured! But totally alive!" Vivian assured everyone. Vivian yelps as a pair of sunglasses land in front of her. "Oh boy… oh boy!"

"Woah woah woah. Who are you?" Azure asked the Roserade. She narrowed her eyes. "You had no info online… like Izaya and some others… but unlike Izaya, you never had too much screentime… so I have no flipping idea of your game? Are you trying to scare us by killing someone? Like what M-Meowzer said?"

Vivian blinks before returning in-character. "Who am I? WHO AM I?! Well, I'm Chaos! The Spreader of Evil! Everyone's worst nightmare!"

"Haha. Very funny. My worst nightmare isn't a plucky little Roserade," scoffed Sora, rolling her eyes.

Vivian whimpers, shaking as she pointed at the Staraptor. "W-well! You haven't s-seen me in action yet. K-killing that poor poor man… that's just the first nefarious d-deed I'll commit in this game!"

Vivian cackles again, this time shakily. "M-muahahahaha!"

"Stop laughing!" growled Serall, clenching a fist. "It's insulting to a profes-" Ashley slaps him again.

"S-sorry!" whimpered Vivian, switching to her real persona. She slowly trudged to Izaya, hugging herself.

She smiles weakly as she waves at the Crobat. "Nice to see you again, Izaya. Even though, our last meeting was short."

"Oh hello, Vivian." Izaya replied, smiling? The Crobat was strangely amicable, confusing the others.

Azure blinks in confusion. "Huh? But! Izaya and Vivian only had a heartwarming interaction on one episode last season! Why are they so close?"

"I'm confused too…" Ashley murmurs, slapping Serall, who is continuing to scream in protest.

Vivian then poses dramatically, pointing at the sky. "Greetings aside! Chaos will take this competition ny storm! Muahahahaha!"

Another explosion can be heard nearby. A loud scream can be heard. "Aaaaah! Again?! This is the second time this day this car exploded!"

Vivian gasps. "Oh my! The driver is alive! But horribly injured! Muahahahaha! My plan worked!"

"Wow… you're weird," commented Comf, sneering at the Roserade. "And you chose to be friends with that scum, Izaya?"

Vivian blushes, twiddling her fingers. "D-don't say that to Izaya. He's nice and gentle."

"Nice and gentle. He looks really shady and prickly!" snarled Serall, still flinching as Ashley continjed to slap him. He then turns to Ashley. "And please fucking stop slapping me!"

"Nope." was Ashley's reply.

"Yes Ashley! Slap that male to death!" said Sophia with a malicious grin, still struggling to escape Sora, whose grip began to weaken.

Vivian on the other hand, frowned at Serall's words. "You don't even know Izaya!"

Before Serall can reply, Ashley slaps him rapidly. "Ow ow ow! I'm a prof- ow- essional- ow- athlete!"

"You're a jerk," Ashley said to the dragon.

Just then, a black car drives by. A Vikavolt flies out with a tired expression before the car drove away.

"Breon, welcome back to the show!" Nihilego greeted, clasping her tentacles. "You changed a lot, I presume."

"... I guess…" murmured Breon, eyes shifting to the side. The Vikavolt somehow looks less angry… and more tired. Large eye bags are forming under his eyes and the Vikavolt look scruffy and lonely.

Breon silently flies to the other contestants, next to Ashley. Breon quickly noticed that the Whimsicott was slapping Serall.

"What are you doing..?" Breon queries the Whimsicott in a raspy voice.

"He's really annoying and arrogant!" Ashley huffs, turning to the bug.

"I'm a professional athlete! I hold supremacy over you so stop it!" Serall snarled, starting to cry a bit. "It fuckig hurts"

"Serves you right!" Sophia chuckled, almost released from Sora's grip.

Napstaton nods relucantly. "I agree with the… feminazi. Serall was annoying and arrogant. His behavior is mentally taxing."

"B-but, we shouldn't just let Ashley hurt him right? You agree with me Breon?" Luther said, covering his eyes. "I don't condone violence even if the person did deserve it!"

Breon shrugs. "Meh. If they say Serall's annoying, I guess it can be tolerated."

Luther sighs. "I wish I was stronger to stop this…"

Comf eerily giggles as she shuffles her feet to Breon. "Hey Breon! We're friends, right?*

Breon turns to the lei, deadpanning. "You're a bitch."

"AUGHHHHH! I hate everyone!" declared Comf, floating away to brood again.

"Wow. Comf is bitchier now," commented Breon with a blank expression.

Ashley nods in agreement. "Yep. I actually thought that she mellowed out over time… but I was wrong." She groans, annoyed. "Ugh! I owe Ace fifty Poke now?"

"What happened?" Breon asks.

"Well, Ace said to me that Comf didn't change and got worse… and I countered him and so the boring bet began," explained Ashley. "Ugh! Losing Ace leaves a bitter taste on my mouth."

She shakes her head, smiling weakly. "How about you?"

Breon sighed. "I was homeless after the show… my uhh… mother died."

"I offer you my condolences." Ashley murmurs.

"Poppy offered me a place to stay, saying that she understands me. I'm still living with her… until I can get back on my feet. Also, Poppy and Junior also broke up but Poppy's still cheery." Breon continued.

"Damn… I miss Poppy, to be honest," said Ashley. "She's nice and really understanding… but she has flaws like a real Pokemon!"

Breon and Ashley exchanged a smile… but the moment is interrupted by Sora, who's face is turning really pale from restraining Sophia. "Ashley! Help me with Sophia! She's about to escape!"

"Sure." Ashley answered. She stopped slapping Serall, who signs in relief, then she approached the Staraptor.

Ashley holds Sophia from the front with a weak smile. "Let's do this, Sora!"

"Yep!" Sora said in reply with a curt nod.

Meanwhile, Azure stands in the background, mumbling to herself. Izaya and Vivian stood next to her.

"Breon… hmmm… physically strong. Emotionally weak. Reminder to stay on his good side. A momma's boy. Has a soft soft for Clay?" Azure murmurs to herself.

Vivian walks to her, furrowing a brow. "I didn't know that you're a villain too? Ahahaha! But no one can best Chaos!"

Azure turns to her, quickly closing her notebook. Her lip quivers as she spoke. "V-villain? Oh no! I w-was merely planning my s-strategy for the game!"

"That's what a villain would say!" Vivian said with the most fakest evil smile you would ever see.

"You're j-just a fake villain!" Azure retorted.

Vivian gapes at Azure's words. She shakes her head. "Lies. Whatever. Chaos will keep her eyes on you." She makes a 'Wathing you' hand gesture as she moonwalks back to Izaya.

"W-what?" Azure croaks out shakily.

Moments later, a limo arrives, dropping off a Sylveon. The Sylveon smiles at everyone as he carries his luggage with his ribbons.

"Hello everyone! I'm Quentin! I hope that we can work together well!" The Sylveon introduced himself, walking to the contestants.

Nihilego blinks, startled. "Woah… you just did my job for me."

"Well of course! I'm a host just like you!" mused Quentin, settling his luggage down. He chuckles… however, it sounded quite… eery. "Well… used to be. I quit! So it's nice competing in a show like what K used to host."

"Hmmm… I can't put my tentacle on it but… you look familiar," admitted Nihilego, tapping her chin in suspicion.

Quentin's cheery and naive demeanor slightly cracks as he narrows his eyes. "What ever could you mean by that, Tenta- I mean, Nihilego."

"Nothing…" Nihilego lied, sweating a bit nervously.

"He looks like the type of guy who'll nickname a Skuntank, Smelly," shivered Poipole, frightened of the Sylveon for some reason.

Quentin chuckled. "Hahaha. You guys are hilarious. I'll go stand with the others now!"

The Sylveon then carries his luggage to where Izaya was standing.

He waves at the Crobat. "Hey there. I hope that we can get along!"

Crobat frowns. "Sure…"

Azure watches from the sidelines, jotting down notes.

"Quentin. Sylveon. Seems to be former host. Can tend to be really creepy. Has a fakeass smile," Azure mumbles to herself. As she looks up from her notebool, she yelps upon seeig Quentin standing so close to her. "H-huh?"

"Azure, was it? I think we'll have great time together," said Quentin in a malicious tone quietly so no one can eavesdrop.

"Are y-you Quentin Joyner? The h-"

Quentin quickly covers the Marill's mouth, shaking his head. "No. I'm just a _nice_ guy."

"Your smile is so obviously fake!" Azure scoffs, slapping Quentin's paw off of her face.

"I see…" Quentin mumbles, walking away.

Azure furrows a brow as she chews on her pencil in confusion. "What's up with him? I can't even read his face..?"

Meanwhile, Sophia is now struggling to escape for Sora _and_ Ashley's tight grip.

"You two are females, right? Then why are you stopping me?!" Sophia asked the two girls, restrainjng her.

"Because, you're delusional," Ashley explained. "And… you're too violent."

"Serall deserves my violence for being a fucker!" screeched Sophia, appaled by Ashley's words.

"Well fuck you!" Serall shouted at the Bastiodon, rubbing his bruised cheeks. "And… those slaps were painful! But this win't tarnish my reputation as a professional athlete!

"You're fucking crazy!" Sora shouts at the Kommo-o.

Breon deadpans as he spectates next to Luther. "Wow."

"I kn- know right!" Luther agreed, eyes still covered.

Breon turns away, turning to the Trubbish. "Let's uhhh… forget about that and actually talk. A nice conversation between the two of us."

"Sure," answered Luther, removing his hands from his eyes as he turns to the Vikavolt.

"How's Icy?" Breon queried.

Luther smiles weakly. "She's fine. She's also gonna compete here."

"Oh?" Breon remarked, furrowing a brow. *Do tell."

"Well… I tried talking her out of joining but she tolda me that she can handle it… thankfully, I also recieved an email so I can help her," recounted Luther, twiddling his fingers. "Hehehe. So I just told her about it today and… she was suprised."

"Wow Luther. You made a bold move. Watch your step," warned Breon. The Vikavolt then furrows a brow. "And… judging from your story, you live together now, I presume?"

Luther nodded with a wide grin. "Yep. It's a simple and happy life." His smile slightly cracks as he shuddered. "But… we're facing problems…"

"Relationship problems?" Breon queried.

Luther leans closer to Breon's ear, whispering, "Financial problems."

"Oh!" exclaimed Breon with a concerned expression. "Why don't you sell your inventions?"

"Uhh… well… materials are limited," mumbled Luther. "Icy is quite a neat freak." Luther sighed. "I guess… that's why Icy accepted…"

"I feel bad for you… I hope that you and Icy can get back on your feet after the show," expressed Breon. "I wish I can help but… I'm also in a bad spot."

"I know. I heard it while you were talking with Ashley," answered Luther guiltily. He sighs, shaking his head. "I guess… I'll have to play dirty!" He shudders. "I hope that it- it doesn't come to that. I just need enough money…"

The Trubbish then perks up. "There's still another way! I can get some trash from a nearby junkyard and use that for my inventions!"

"Good idea, dude," agreed Breon. The Vikavolt cracks a small smile. "I also want to make origami with you."

"Sure Breon!"

Seconds later, another car arrives. It drops off a Froslass before driving away.

"Icy. One of our shortspoken contestants from last season is back!" Nihilego stated, waving her tentacles.

"Hi." Icy greeted shyly. "Uhhh… I should go stand with the others, right?"

"Yep," answered Nihilego with a nod.

The Froslass then floats to Breon and Luther. Icy waves at them.

"Breon, nice to see you again. And… hi Luther. I thought that y-you were lying about returning," whispered Icy, crossing her appendages. She shakes her head, frowning. "I was really worried."

"Worry no more! I have a way to earn us some money! There might be a nearby junkyard!" Luther suggested to the Froslass.

Icy smiles weakly. "G-great. That sounds good, Luther. But despite t-that, I would like to do my best on this show."

"I understand," remarked Luther with an understanding nod.

Meanwhile, Ashley and Sora continued to restrain Sophia.

"Ugh Sophia! Why did you have to be so big?!" groaned Ashley, sweating profusely.

"I'm a Bastiodon! Bastiodon are naturally huge!" hissed Sophia. "And also, release me! I want my freedom!"

"Hahahaha! This is still funny even though it's been almost two hours. Hahahaha!" Serall mocked the Bastiodon. "That's what happens if you mess with a professional athlete!"

Ashley's left eye twitches. "Ugh! I'm almost tempted to release Sophia."

"Please don't." Sora warned. "We don't want a rampaging Bastiodon, running amok."

"I agree!" agreed Nihilego, suddenly appearin next to the group.

"What the fuck?! Where did you come from?!" Serall questioned, currently mindfucked.

Nihilego deadpanned. "Wow. You scream like a girl."

Serall blushes in embarrassment as he silently growls. "No, I don't. Professional athletes are fearless!"

Nihilego says nothing as she floats away, annoyed.

"Arceus. Even the hosts hate you," Ashley huffed at the armored dragon.

"It's called tough love," Serall scoffed in a gruff tone. "The host probably loves me and is currently worshipping a shrine for me."

"AUGHH! THIS ASSHOLE IS DISPLAYING EVERY MALE ATTRIBUTES I CAN THINK OF AT THE TOP OF MY HEAD!" Sophia growls, stopping her hind legs.

"Yeah," admitted Sora. "But, that doesn't mean we'll release Sophia though."

Meanwhile, Quentin is tapping his paws in on the pavement with a bored expression. "This is soooo boring. Azure is too boring to mess with. Izaya is too dangerous. Ashley and Sora are with Sophia, who's sounds annoying as fuck! Hmm… Serall, I guess."

The Sylveon's internal monologue is interrupted by Serall trudging towards him with a cocky expression.

"Hey Quentin, was it? Want my autograph?! I'm a professional athlete!" boasted Serall, pointing to himself.

Unbeknownst to the sellf-proclaimed athlete, a wide grin has formed on the Eeveelution's face. "We'll have a great time together."

On another hand, Napstaton decided to mingle with Azure while waiting for everyone to arrive.

"Hey, Darling~. Have you heard of me?" Napstaton cockily asks the Marill.

Azure narrowed her eyes with a frown. "Who?"

Napstaton scoffs, " _~Napstaton, at you service, Darling~_ "

"Oh. I saw you once in a news broadcast once," murmured Azure, jotting down notes.

"You see, I'm a news reporter, cooking show expert and a musical extraordinaire~" boasted Napstaton, giggling between words. "I have a million more skills! Too many to count."

"I see," said Azure. She then mumbles to herself quietly. "Reminder, please eliminate Napstaton at early as possible. According to her, she's skillful in a million and plus skills."

Napstaton deadpans, crossing his arms. "You do know I can hear you, right?"

"Eeeep!" Azure yelped, covering her mouth, startled. "S-sorry."

At that moment, Nihilego and Poipole are talking to each other about the upcoming competition.

"Any bets on who you think will win?" Nihilego asked the smaller Ultra Beast.

Poipole shrugged. "Everyone has equal chance at winning." He then sneers. "Well… except Sophia, Serall, Quentin, Comf and that Vivian girl. They're all so mean!"

Nihilego shakes her head. "It's just the first episode. They might display some-" Nihilego then makes a rainbow above her. "- _hidden depths_ "

"Maybe… but if they continue to be mean, I don't think they deserve to win," stated Poipole, crossing his arms. He shuddered. "If they do win, I will lose hope in monkind."

"I don't get your prejudice…" remarked Nihilego. "You have some messed up black and white mentality."

"Sorry." mumbled Poipole with a blank expression. He then grins. "But I do want Luther to win! He seems nice."

Nihilego shrugged. "He made it to the finale already. He's lucky if he makes it past five eliminations."

"Have hope!" pouted Poipole, crossing his arms. "Luther has skills, friends and is really nice. No one would eliminate him!"

Nihilego sighs. "Ugh. You don't know much, do you?"

Seconds later, another luxurious car arrives, dropping off a Timburr before driving away.

Nihilego turns to the Timburr, ending her conversation with Poipole. "Clay! Welcome back! You're our final returning male contestant."

"Hi there, jellyfish," Clay greeted, gripping on a necklace with an Everstone attached. He looks around with a weak smile. "Oh! Lots of people here. Relieved that I wasn't late."

Nihilego shakes her head. "Nah. You're here on time. You didn't miss anything important."

"Good," Clay sighed in relief as he hubbled to Breon, Luther and Icy.

He smiles weakly as he waves at the group. "Hi everyone."

"Hey Clay." Breon is the first one to greet the fighting type. The Vikavolt looks uneasy as he stares at the Timburr, eyes shifting shadily.

"Hello Clay," Luther and Icy said afterwards in unison. The Froslass seems to be reading a book while Luther is tinkering with lint that he was storing in his trash bag.

Clay crouches next to Luther, furrowing a brow. "What are you building, Luther?"

"Hmmm? Oh. I actually don't know at the moment," answered Luther, shrugging. His eyes shift back to the string of lint. "Lint isn't exactly useful."

"I know you'll think of something. You're an inventor," assured Clay, clasping his hands. "I told my master about you and they give compliments." He then turns to Breon. "Even you, Breon."

"Yeah…" mumbled Breon, hiding a flush in his expression. He sighed. "Uhh… change of topic but uhhh… how's life?"

"Life's going fine!" mused Clay with a chipper smile. He then points to his necklace. "I even have a new necklace."

"Uh… what's the rock? I'm curious about that," pointed out Icy, still busy reading.

"Oh! It's an Everstone! My master told me that it prevents evolution!" explained Clay with a wide grin.

"Hmmm? Why though?" questioned Breon, narrowing his eyes.

"Uh… I dunno," shrugged Clay with a clueless expression.

Breon just sighs as he looks away. "..."

Meanwhile in the feminazi restraining squad, Sora and Ashley are starting to turn blue from fatigue.

"Sophia, stop struggling!" groaned Sora with an irritated expression. "I might get a heart attack!"

"NEVER! LONG LIVE FEMALES!" Sophia yelled with a scowl.

"But we're females, Sophia," groaned Ashley.

"YOU BETRAYED ME BY DOING THIS!" growled Sophia, sneering at the two girls. "YOU SAVED THAT FUCKING MALE FROM MY DIVINE JUDGEMENT!"

Sora groaned, "Auuuuugh!"

At the sane time, Izaya sports a nonchalant expressionn as he and Vivian approach the two hosts.

"When is this going to start?" Izaya asked nonchalantly. He frowns in tranquil fury. "Sophia, Serall and Quentin are getting on nerves."

Vivian cackles in agreement. "The bat is right! Chaos can't be a villain with those annoyances! Izaya is my sidekick, hahahaha!"

"No," stated Izaya, deadpanning.

Nihilego rubs the back of her head sheepishly before answering, "Only four contestants left. Be patient."

"I see,' nodded Izaya, flying away.

Vivian smiles weakly at the hosts. "My sidekick . Byyyyyeee!?" The Roserade then trudges after Izaya.

Nihilego face-palms. "Curse you poor willpower."

Poipole sheepishly nudges the jellyfish. "Uh… who's cooking for the contestants?"

"You." Nihilego answered flatly.

"Me?! But all I can cook is waffles or salad!" protested Poipole.

Nihilego just shrugs in response.

Moments later, another car arrives. It drops off an Alolan Vulpix before driving away.

The Ice type Vulpix approached the hosts with a face devoid of emotion.

"Atticus. Welcome to the show!" Nihilego boredly greeted the Ice type.

The Vulpix takes out a notepad then began to messily scribble on it.

He flips it over, revealing a trollface. "This is how I feel aout your half-assed greeting."

"I'm really offended!" huffed Nihilego, tentacles on her hips.

Atticus yawned, shaking his head. "Oh sorry, forgot you had feelings," He drawls sarcastically.

"Ack! Just go to the others!" Nihilego huffs.

Atticus rolls his eyes, jotting down notes in his notepad with a nonchalant expression. "Note to self. Nihilego is bipolar as fuck and is a sore loser."

"I'm not! Stop lying!" Nihilego growls, twitching furiously at the emotionless detective.

Atticus suddenly starts to laugh awkwardly, startling the hosts. "Hahahahahaha."

"That's the most saddest laugh I've ever heard," commented Poipole, twiddling his fingers.

"Whatever," drawled Atticus, walking Serall, who's now separated from Quentin.

He stands next to the Kommo-o. He then yawns loudly.

Serall twitches as he turns to Atticus. "Ugh! Your yawns sound annoying and hurt my ears so please… stop!"

"You can't stop bodily functions," chided Atticus nonchalantly.

Serall growls as he picks Atticus off the ground, strangling him. "Are you insulting my intelligence?"

Atticus just yawns in reply with a bored expression. "I'm a pacifist."

"Whatever." Serall grumbles, dropping Atticus. He walks away, not even bothering to give him another glance.

Atticus just rolls his eyes as he starts to take notes.

Second boring seconds later.

"Ugh! When is the next contestant gonna arrive?" Sora groans, struggling to restrain Sophia. "Sophia's gonna escape at this rate."

"SAND IS OMNIPOTENT. SAND IS ETHEREAL!" A boisterious voice then chimes in.

Icy closes her book, eyes narrowing. "Hu-"

A cloud of sand suddenly appears… and within it… emerged a Stoutland.

"Woah. Otis, our final male contestant is here," announced Nihilego, slightly startled. "That was a-" She coughs from the sand before continuing. "Sandy entrance, Otis."

Otis chuckles. "Well of course. Sand is what governs this world. As you can see, after we all die… we all turn back to sand."

"I thought that the dead go to heaven…" Clay queries, rubbing his head in confusion.

"Lies! Sand is the blood of life after all! We are just meat puppets… and what gives us life is sand itself!" Otis preaches with a solemn expression. He takes out a pouch, pouring some sand onto his paw.

"You must all learn the wonders of sand!" Otis hen blows the sand off his paw to the other contestants, who cough in retaliation.

"Ack! My asthma!" Comf groaned, holding her neck with an irritated expression.

Atticus flips his notepad to show a sad face.

Ashley and Sora's eyes began to water.

Strangely enough, Sophia was unaffected.

"Ha! Your sand can't stop me!" scoffed Sophia, close to escaping.

Ashley gags. "My eyes hurt."

Otis chuckles. "Isn't sand wonderful?"

Silence.

"Cough cough," Nihilego then interrupts the awkward silence.

"Ahahaha! Soon, you'll all learn!" Otis said, disappearing once again in a cloud of sand, appearing next to Azure, who yelps in fear.

"H-how did you that?! That was p-physically impossible for Stoutland! Y-you can't even learn Teleport!" cried Azure, shuddering.

Otis just deadpans. "With sand… you can do anything."

Meanwhile, a certain contestant is currently trapped in a panicly state. Napstaton is curled up into a ball. He's being carried by Breon who just shrugs.

"Whatever. He just jumped onto my open arms."

"No s-sand. N-no more sand! I can't breathe," whimpered Napstaton, sniffling on Breon, who rolls his eyes.

Icy furrows a brow. "Hmmm? You're a robot. They don't exactly breathe."

"Nonononononono." Despite Icy's facts, Napstaton still didn't calm down. He's now violently gripping on Breon.

"Ow. That actually hurts," expressed Breon with a small frown. Seconds later, Breon is now screaming. "AAAAAH! Napstaton! Stop this! You're going to kill me!"

"No sand, no sand, no sand." Napstaton continued to chant.

It's quite strange to see a usually composed tv star… reduced to a snivelling mess.

Luther and Clay both approach the Mawile to pull him off Breon.

"Napstaton, let go of Breon," huffed Clay, smiling weakly. "It hurts him more that it hurts you."

On the other side of the contestants, Azure blinks, slightly frightened as she turns to Otis.

"W-what did you do to him? He acted so calm and composed… until you arrived." Azure told the dog.

The Otis frowns at her. "I didn't do anything. Usually, my sand heals cancer not cause petty problems."

"Wut? Your sand can cure cancer?!" questioned Azure, befuddled by Otis's words. "That sounds impressive!"

Ois shrugged. "It's not that impressive. After all, sand is omnipotent. Sand is ethereal."

"Ookay," sputtered Azure, awkwardly turning away from the Stoutland.

On the other hand, Quentin decided to strike up a conversation with Atticus, who seems to be immerse in his notes.

"Yo," greeted Quentin with a wide grin. He peered over the Vulpix's shoulder to try seeing what the latter was writing down. "What'cha doing?"

Atticus frowns, as he writes down, " _Leave, Quentin._ "

Quentin pouts. "Awww Atticus. I just wanna get close with you."

Atticus continues to write, " _Leave… please. I need privacy._ "

"But Atticus! I thought that we had something!" Quentin said, fake crying.

Atticus rolls his eyes, writing, " _Whatever. Here's my first impression of you:_ " Right next to the words, Atticus scribbles a trollface.

Quentin's left eye twitched as he gave up and walked away from the Vulpix.

Atticus then yawns, closing his notepad. "..."

Back to the hosts! Nihilego sighs in relief, seeing that most of the contestants have arrived.

"Two left… and they're both returning females." Poipole cheerily said to the jellyfish. "After that, we begin! Aren't you excited?!"

Nihilego shrugs. "A little. I just want to get this over with."

Just as Nihilego said that, another car arrives, dropping off someone no one wants to see again… a familiar homicidal Meowstic. The car quickly drives off as the psychic feline groggily walks over to the hosts.

"Heey Meowzer! Wel-" Nihilego pauses, narrowing her eyes. "Are you stoned again?"

The Meowstic takes out a joint, lighting it up then happily inhales the smoke. "I don't know what'cha talkin' about."

A few contestants sneered at the Meowstic, still feeling hostile after what she's done last season.

"Why is a psycho going to compete?" Ashley asked the hosts with a frown. "She pushed Ace off that building… so why is she back?"

"Blame Arceus! Geez, she's the one who randomly chose the returning cast," explained Nihilego, crossing her arms.

"I don't see what's wrong with her. She seems chill," shrugged Sora, still trying to restrain Sophia.

"Have you ever seen last season?!" Luther explained to the Staraptor, eyes bulging in fear. "She's suppressing homicidal thoughts! She should leave this show ASAP!"

"No! She's just an innocent female!" Sophia growls.

"I agree with Luther and Ashley. Meowzer's nuts," muttered Izaya, slightly worried but mostly unfazed.

The stoner rubs the back of her head in confusion. "Huh? What did I do wrong? I'm just grooooovy."

"Are you denying your actions last season?!" Ashley asked, appalled by Meowzer's behavior.

"What actions?" Meowzer queried, genuinely confused."

Ashley growls back, "Why you-"

"I think getting stoned again gave her amnesia," deduced Icy with a weak smile. "So we don't have to worry… but only if she's stoned."

Luther gulps guiltily.

Meowzer smiles. "Thanks, duuude. That was grooo-" Meowzer then trips, landing face flat on the floor. "Ow."

Nihilego winces at Neowzer tripped. "Oof. Someone, please help her up."

Clay sighs as no one wanted to help out the stoner so he decided to be the one to help. He walks over to the Meowstic, carrying her on his back as he walked back to the others.

Clay frowns at Icy's group. "I'm disappointed. Even if someone does something, we should still help them to show that we're better… or at least that's what my master told me."

"I would've helped but Napstaton is still on me," drawled Breon, wincing in pain.

Clay then sighs as he drops Meowzer on the floor.

Seconds later… it then happened. The final car arrives. It drops off a chipper Shuppet before driving away.

"Finally! Our final contestant is last season's winner..

Juvia Nanami!" announced Nihilego as the Shuppet floats to her with a smile.

"Hi! It's nice to see my friends again," said Juvia with a wide grin.

Izaya has a… strangely wide grin as he flew to the Shuppet. "Hello Juvia. How was your ride?"

Juvia smiles. "It was fantastic. There was free air freshener!" A pine tree air freshener can now be seen floating above the Shuppet.

"Uh… I don't think that's free," pointed out Icy, hugging her book.

"Really?" Juvia asked, cutely tilting her head in confusion.

"So you must be the famous Juvia!" Vivian chuckles as she walks to the Shuppet. "My sidekick, Izaya, told me about you during one of our adventures!"

"Oooh! So you must be Vivian then!" responded Juvia, smiling warmly at he Roserade. She giggled. "I'm glad that you and Izzy bonded."

Viviann blushes a bit, rubbing the back of her head. "Y-yeah."

Before Juvia could reply, Nihilego rudely blows a whistle that suddenly appeared around her neck.

Atticus groans with a deadpan expression. "Stop ruining our hearing for your sick games."

Nihilego ignores Atticus' words as she talks. "Okay. Now that everyone's here. I can now explain the concept for the season. As you can obviously see, the setting for this season is a school."

"An _abandoned_ school," added Azure with a frown. She furrows a brow as everyone gave her a weird look. "What? I just want to be specific."

"Ahem. Stop interrupting me so we could officially start. There's some twists I would like to share about this season."

"D-do tell," Napstaton urged, still wincing from Otis' sand.

"Not yet. I'll tell after the first challenge," added Nihilego, clasping her tentacles.

"Oh goodie! Let's get started then!" Quentin enthuses.

Poipole nodded. "Okie dokie. Follow me inside the school! Total Pokemon Ultra University has officially begun!"

The gate to the school then suddenly opens, startling a few of the cast.

Nihilego and Poipole walks through the gate. one ny one, the contestants all walk through the gate… until it finally closes with everyone inside the school.

 **-000-**

 **Nihilego waves at the camera as she sits on a rickety stool. She seems to be inside a janitor's closet judging from the brooms, mops and dustpans stuffed inside. "Hello. This will be the confessional for this season where the contestants can share strategies, secrets, jokes and whatnot!"**

 **The jellyfish then winced. "That's all for the explanation. I think I'm starting to get claustrophonic.**

 **000**

.

 **Comf scoffs as she faces the camera. "Hello viewers. You're all looking at the future winner of this show. Last time, I play goody goody but this time-" Comf snickers as she clenches her fists. "- I'm playing my way!"**

 **000**

 **Meowzer groans as she holds her head. "Aughhh! My head hurts sooo bad. It's totally not groooovy. It's weird, y'know? I woke up in this weird white room with an uncomfortable white jacket… totally not groovy"**

 **000**

 **Izaya smiles at the camera. "Hehe. I'm glad that Juvia and Vivian meshes well." His frown quickly disappears. "But if anyone tries to do something funny, I will…"**

 **Izaya groans. "Ugh! It's hard, knowing that I might be the sanest one here."**

 **000**

" **Uhh… I was eliminated fourth last time… which is really disappointing, to be honest," admitted Icy with a frown. "But this time… I'm making my way to the top."**

 **000**

 **Sophia growls at the camera. "Sora and Ashley are going to pay for betraying me! THE FEMALE RACE WOULD DANCE ON THEIR GRAVES!**

 **000**

 **Napstaton shuddered before smiling weakly. "I'm sorry for my outburst, darlings~. I just have personal problems."**

 **He then shakily poses. "But w-worry not! Napstaton is still here to make this show fabulous!"**

 **000**

 **Serall cracks his knuckles as he menacingly faces the camera. "Everyone's going to regret crossing this professional athlete!"**

 **000**

" **Uhh, my master told me to play fair," said Clay. "Sooo… uhhh… may the best Pokemon win this whatever… " He pauses before smiling weakly. "But it would be best if i won."**

 **-000-**

 **And we're done. I worked hard to finish this but it was fun writing it. I hope that you enjoyed it.**

 **If you have problems with character portrayal, PM me about it**

 **These characters make me smile… so stay tuned for Episode 2!**

 _Competing:_

 _Comf - The Jerk with a Heart of Jerk_

 _Meowzer - The Suppressed Stoner_

 _Izaya - The Shady Challenge Seeker_

 _Otis - The Supreme Overlord of Sand_

 _Breon - The Brooding Choleric_

 _Icy - The Mumbling Strategist_

 _Luther - The Helpful Inventor_

 _Juvia - The Ditzy Cloth_

 _Azure - The Teacher's Pet_

 _Sophia - The Feminazi_

 _Atticus - The Sleepless Sleuth_

 _Quentin - The Rejected Host_

 _Vivian - The 'Bringer of Chaos'_

 _Napstaton - The Fabulous TV Personality_

 _Clay - The Clueless Doormat_

 _Ashley - The Short-Tempered Sister_

 _Serall - The Pro Athlete_

 _Sora - The Competitive Battle Girl_


	2. Scavengeful Souls

**Chapter time! With only eighteen contestants, I'm actually psyched!**

 **The challenge may be short but interactions are the main focus here.**

 **-000-**

 _ **Competing:**_

 _ **Boys : Atticus - Breon - Clay - Izaya - Luther - Napstaton - Otis - Quentin - Serall**_

 _ **Girls : Ashley - Azure - Comf - Icy - Juvia - Meowzer - Sophia - Sora - Vivian**_

 **-000-**

The first room from the door to the interior of the school is a long hallway. The hallway has dim lighting and the wallpaper is torn off. The floor is made out of loose floorboard so there's gaps, enough for a foot to fall through.

Ashley coughs with a irritated expression as she followed the hosts. "This school looks really crappy."

"It's not that bad," pointed out Luther, smiling weakly.

"Negatory, Luther," retorted Azure with a frown. "I nearly fell through the gaps for about fifteen times now and we've been walking through this hallway for thirty minutes and we haven't even found any rooms!"

"Stop complaining. We apologize for the poor conditions of this school but at least, it would be worth it if you win it," said Nihilego, annoyed with everyone's complaints.

The contestants all grumbled as they continued following the hosts.

To everyone's relief, the hallway diverges into two ahead one to the left and one to the right.

As Serall was about to take the path to the right, Nihilego stops her.

"Serall, be patient." Nihilego chided the Kommo-o. "I still have to explain the challenge!"

"C-challenge time, already? But we've just arrived," Clay points out, shaking in fear.

"Weeell. This challenge would kill two birds with one stone. First, it would get the first challenge over with. Secondly, it will help you guys explore the place," explained Nihilego.

"Wow! You planned ahead," remarked Icy.

"Whatever. Onto the challenge. First and foremost, there won't be an elimination," revealed Nihilego.

"So what's the point of the challenge then?" Sora questioned, furrowing a brow.

"For the rewards that I would announce after the challenge," answered Nihilego. "Poipole, please explain the challenge details."

The small Ultra Beast nodded as he takes out a piece of paper. He then reads it contents aloud. "The first challenge will be a scaveger hunt but there are only two objects to be found, both of which are eggs, one colored red and the other blue. The first two contestants to bring an egg to us win the rewards. Give the blue egg to Nihilego and the red egg to me." Poipole pauses, pouting at Nihilego. "Awwww. I wanted a purple egg."

"That's what the producers wrote specifically on the challenge details," scoffed Nihilego, rolling her eyes. "Blue and red eggs."

"Boooooo!" complained Poipole childishly.

"I don't know… I like blue and red more than purple, to be honest." Juvia commented with an innocent smile.

"And I just like winning." Serall grunted, crossing his arms. "So let's just get this challenge started!"

Nihilego nodded, procuring a starting pistol. "And get ready… get set… GOOOOOO!"

The loud sound of the pistol signalled everyone to scattered.

"Okay… time for some private time then." Nihilego sighed with a smile.

She then notices something… Breon was still there, just standing around with a bored expression.

"Why are you still here?!" Nihilego questions the Vikavolt, narrowing her eyes. "Shouldn't you be doing the challenge?"

Breon shrugged with an uncaring expression. "I don't actually care. This is just a reward challenge. I should be saving my energy for an actual challenge where my safety is at risk."

"Ookay," said Nihilego, awkwardly turning away from the Vikavolt.

 **-000-**

 **Breon frowned at the camera. He shakes his head as he mumbles, "Meh. I don't care much about the reward… or anything lately."**

 **He then growls at the camera. "And I'm obviously not going to talk about my problems in a janitor's closet!"**

 **000**

 **Luther sighs as he twiddles his fingers. His head is cocked down but his eyes occasionally make eye contact with the camera. "I feel disappointed, to be honest. If I had enough materials, I could've built an egg detecting radar…" He then looks up, shuddering. "And I'm also disappointed that inventing might be the only thing I'm good at..."**

 **000**

 **Juvia smiles at the camera. "I like eggs. I watched a documentary once with eggs and"**

 **The confessional gets cut off.**

 **-000-**

Inside a classroom, Azure and Comf are both searhing for eggs.

The classroom looks really standard. Sixteen desks and chair. A dusty chalkboard. An intercom and PA system. A weird monitor. A teacher's desk with three drawers with similar sizes and a rotting apple on it. A small stool near it. Just a standard classroom.

Azure is by the teacher's desk, writing down notes, discerning if she should check the drawers. "Hmmm… should I check the drawers or not? There's 13.78 percent chance that there's a spider waiting in there… waiting to take my eye out." The teacher's pet shudders as she flips her notebook close. She shook her head. "No worries. I can do this! I have straight As on my side!"

Comf, who was checking the desks, heard everything Azure said. The Comfey scoffs, rolling her eyes. "You're all talk. You have to do do do!"

Azure weakly frowns at the fellow Fairy type. "From what I remembered, you're not that liked. You're just digging your grave even further!"

"Pffft. Who cares?! I have skills!" Comf rebuted, smugly closing her eyes. Seconds later, she slowly reopens them, smiling weakly. "Do you wanna align with me, Azure?"

Azure deadpans. "After you just insulted me?! Heavens no!" The Marill then opens the top drawer on the teacher's desk, coughing from the dust the drawer releases. She then shows a look of bewilderment. "Uck! Cobwebs! This m-means a spider lurks…"

Comf rolls her eyes. "I have asthma yet I'm the one being unaffected here."

"Not my fault that you might be uncivilized!" huffed Azure, sifting through the the drawer. A red blush suddenly forms on her face as she takes out a CD. "Pornography for the young masses? Why would a teacher even have this?!"

"Oooh! Gimme!" enthused Comf, floating over to the Marill. She's grinning as she swinpes the CD from the mouse. "Yes! Finally! Some entertainment in this fucking hellhole!"

"Why would anyone even want to watch something so indecent?" Azure asked the Comfey, face turning green in disgust as she shudders.

"You're missing out, dude," snickered Comf, floating back to where she was searching. Azure is currently gagging from Comf's erattic behavior.

"Y-you're really messed up. I would rather not talk with you anymore," muttered Azure, closing the top drawer and moving onto the middle drawer. She cautiously opens it to find a brown envelope, neatly placed inside.

"Hm? What is this?" Azure murmurs, grabbing the envelope. "Is something in it?"

"Did you find more porn?" Comf, who was turned away from her, questioned her. "You're mumblin'. And if I recall, whenever you mumble, you know somethin' important."

"I didn't find any CDs! And if I did find anything important, I won't tell you." Azure bluntly told Comf, placing the envelope back in the middle drawer, closing it.

Comf sighs, turning to her. "Okay then…" She then sneers at the Marill. "But if I find out that you're hidin' somethin', I'm killing you myself."

Azure gulps as she nods. "Understood."

Comf furrows a brow in suspicion before shaking her head. She then grins creepily. "Okay! Next topic is alliance! Form an alliance with me!"

"You just asked literally five minutes ago and I refused," pointed out Azure, crossing her arms. "If I did accept, my reputation will uhh… fall rockbottom since… aligning with a bitch is a bad idea."

"You're a bitch," fumed Comf, annoyed by Azure's words. "I'll make you regret not forming an alliance with me!"

"I doubt that." Azure mumbled, mouth muffled with her notebook. "I currently have one out of eighteen chance of winning this. Me being in an alliance with you would lower the odds to negative one hundred out of eighteen chance. Simple statistics."

"That didn't make sense!" growled Comf, looking as if she wants to pummel Azure.

The Marill gulps in fear as she hides behind the desk, out of Comf's line of vision. "I hate it when I'm right."

 **-000-**

" **C-Comf can't touch me! Beating other contestants will just screw her over! I mean, l-look at what happened to Meowzer!" Azure states, shivering in fear.**

 **-000-**

In a similar classroom, Quentin and Meowzer are searching for eggs.

Quentin is sitting on one of the chairs, drawing the map of the school with a bored expression with his finger on the dusty desk. On the other hand, Meowzer is groaning as she lied on the floor near the chalkboard.

"Hnmm… Maudanturf High School. A school between Verdanturf and Mauville with a fucking weirdass name." Quentin says to himself. "From the entrance, there's a long hallway. Then diverging paths. Since the headmaster of this fucking school appreciates symmetry, I can safely assume that there's a classroom on both paths… then the paths will converge again."

"What are you doing, dude?" Meowzer asks the Sylveon, holding her head in pain. "Won't it be more effective if you just search for the eggs." The Meowstic musters a smile. "I expect that the rewards would be veeeery grooooovy."

"How did you even trip?" Quentin asked, mustering a smile as he attempts to keep up with his facade.

"I'm always tripping, duuuude. You should try it. It's groovy," said Meowzer groggily, chuckling eerily between words. She then giggles. "I have moooore."

"I uhhh… don't want to end up in a stoned state," answered Quentin, smiling weakly.

"Awww. Party pooper. Back to business. Why're you uttering placey thingies?" Meowzer asks the Sylveon, furrowing a brow.

"Oh! Well. Scavenger hunts are actually the norm in these things. Seeing as I was a former host, I know their games. I think I know where they're hiding the eggs," explained Quentin innocently.

"Oh. That's cool, I guess," muttered Meowzer with a frown. She then deadpans. "Why is your smile so fake too, dude?"

Quentin's left eye just twitches.

 **-000-**

Izaya is currently flying through the right hallway, searching for the egg. He expected that the two hallways would converge when he arrives at the convergence point. There's a door here.

"I actually expected a bigger challenge," shrugged Izaya as he was about to push open the door.

Then he turns around, eyes narrowed. "I know that you're out there, Vivian."

The Roserade smiles weakly as she emerges from the dark. She waves at the Crobat. "Hey."

Izaya deadpans. "Why are you following me?"

"Uhhh…" The Roserade starts to blush in embarrassment. She strokes her cheek as she attempts to think up of an excuse. She isn't that confident around other people outside her persona so talking with anyone is hard for her. "I just want to follow you since I f-feel that you would lead me to the egg!"

Izaya's eyes shift to the side as he sighs, "I don't actually care. I can trust you unlike some others here…"

Vivian's eyes lit up as her heart skips a beat. "R-really?! Oh t-thank you, Izaya! I promise not to worry you!"

The Roserade then furrows a brow as she cocks her head to the side. She then asks the Crobat, "Uh… on another n-note, where's Juvia? You two seem so close. I expected that you two were looking for the eggs together."

"Oh. Juvia wanted to be more independent and look for the eggs alone," explained Izaya with a worried frown. He then growls, "If anyone tries to hurt her, I will!"

Vivian giggles as she wraps an arm around the bat, who furrows a brow, "I love your dynamic with Juvia. It's so cute! Muahahaha! But don't think that I'll spare you both just because of that…" Vivian pauses, removing her arm, turning away then she turns back to Izaya, smiling weakly. "Uh… maybe, I'm tempted to spare you." The Roserade then cackles awkwardly, "BECAUSE YOU BOTH ARE THE DISCIPLES OF CHAOS!"

Izaya can't help but smile at the Roserade's many quirks. It somewhat reminds him of Juvia. He then shakes his head, stiffening his expression as he points at the dark. "Icy. Show yourself. I know you're listening in on us."

A long sigh can then be heard, to Vivian's confusion. Seconds later, Icy emerges from the shadows with a frown, arms crossed.

"Wow. You had the n-nerve to make me feel that I was successful in spying on you guys," blustered Icy, frowning at Izaya.

"Why were you even following me?" Izaya asked the Froslass with a nonchalant expression.

Icy quickly looks away, twiddling her fingers as she thought of a worthy excuse.

"You do know that you just said earlier that you were spying on us." Izaya bluntly pointed out to the Froslass. He then growls, "If you're going to do something funny, I would-"

Vivian shakes her head as she shushes the Crobat. She then turns to Icy, deadpanning, "WHY WERE YOU CREEPING UP ON CHAOS, YOU BASIC CRETIN?!"

"C-cretin?!" Icy cringes at the _villain_ 's words. She tries to clench a fist at the Roserade but fails. "W-well! You're just a wannabe!"

"W-what?!" Vivian croaks out, left eye twitching.

Izaya scoffs, rolling his eyes. He then finishes pushing the door open before flying into the room.

 **-000-**

" **Vivian is delusional," admitted Izaya with a deadpan expression. A small smile then creeps from the side of his mouth. "But… she's loyal and actually amicable to talk to."**

 **He then chuckles, "And she's far more tolerable than the others here."**

 **000**

 **Vivian pouts as she's holding a big cardboard box. She tips it over to reveal small homemade bombs. "Okay. This will be my secret weapon in defeating Icy!" She then points at the ceiling with a growl. "That's what you get for defying Chaos!"**

" **Don't detonate any bombs, Vivian!" Nihilego's voice rang from outside.**

 **The Roserade sighs, hugging her knees. "Nihilego's a spoilsport…"**

 **000**

" **It's obvious that Vivian and Izaya has an alliance," commented Icy, shuddering. "But… I should not delve deeper. Izaya has killed people and Vivian's nuts."**

 **000**

Luther huffs as he pushes open a door to find a classroom. The classroom, where Comf and Azure were earlier.

Luther looks around, examining the classroom. He then sighs in relief as he then finds out that he was alone. The Trubbish was not good at talking to others… and his first impression on the newbies… are not exactly positive.

Luther then wobbles to the teacher's desk to look for the egg then. As he hobbles to his destination, he then notices something strange behind the desk. A grate close to the floor.

"This must be the school's ventilation system…" muttered Luther as he continues to approach the teacher's desk.

He notices the drawers.

He decided to check the top drawer first, coughing from the dust collecting inside the drawer. "Dang. How long has this school been abandoned?"

Unluckily for the Trubbish, the other drawers are both empty. Luther sighs, shaking his head as he closes the bottom drawer. "Well… can't say I expected this but yeah… I expected this. The hosts won't make it that easy…"

"Groooovy dude. I talk to myself tooooo," came a groggy voice.

Luther's eyes widened as he turns to the direction of the voice. The usually stoned Meowstic has entered the room, drowsily examining her surroundings.

This hits Luther really hard. He's still guilty from what happened last season. It was _all his fault_. He was the one who…

Luther cringes at the feline walks over to him. "H-hello Meowzer."

"'Suuup," the Meowstic rasps in reply as she inhales a puff of smoke, sighing in pleasure. She grins as she offers a joint to the inventor. "Want one? I've got more so no biggie."

Luther politely shakes his head. "S-sorry, but I need to focus if I w-want to find any of the eggs."

"Hmmmm?" Meowzer hums, slightly irrirating the trash bag. "But there aren't even any eggs here…"

"How would you know?!" scoffed Luther, frowning at the feline. "You just entered the room!"

"..."

The Meowstic is now lying, face first, on the floor. "Owww…"

"... how?" muttered Luther, rubbing the back of his head with a confused expression.

"Duuuuuude. I feel sooooooo fucking trippy," moaned Meowzer, voice slightly muffled. "Heeeeelp me out, Luthee!"

Luther's left eye slightly twitches. "Uhhh… probably not. You lying down, would greatly improve my chances in winning."

"Bummer dude," groaned Meowzer, raising her limbs then flailing them around cutely.

 **-000-**

" **Ughh… Meowzer… might be the only one other than Comf here that I can't stand…" breathed Luther, twiddling his fingers nervously. The Trubbish smiles weakly as he faces the camera. "Errr… so don't think I'm hurting h-her… yeah!"**

 **000**

" **The Trubbish dude is kinda chill," commented Meowzer, leaning on the side of the confessional. "I think I like him."**

 **-000-**

Atticus yawns as he just walks through the hallway… really really slowly. He was quickly overtaken by Quentin minutes ago.

The Alolan Vulpix stops as he notices a turn in the hallway ahead. "Hmmm?"

"Stop calling me, c-cretin!" came a quiet voice. Atticus quickly knew that it belonged to Icy.

"Uhhh… stop fighting you two, I wanna check out the room," came another voice. It belonged to Sora.

"Females should be more mature!" growled another voice, which seems to belong to Sophia. "Weell… except Sora and Ashley. Traitors!"

Atticus furrows a brow as he peeks from the hallway to check what was happening.

Sophia, Sora, Icy and Vivian were all situated in front of a large door. They seem to be involved in a heated argument.

"You're way more immature than me, Sophia!" hissed Sora, waving a wing at the fossil Pokemon. "The way you're acting to males give us women a bad image."

"Blasphemy! You're just a spy for the males, aren't you?!" Sophia quarells.

Icy then deadpans, "Just leave, you two. Vivian and I were arguing."

"I wasn't arguing!" Vivian refuted with a frown. "You were spying on me and Izaya!"

"Ughh…" groaned Sora, face-winging.

"... also Icy… you do realize that we're blocking the door. That's why Sophia and Sora can't pass through," added Vivian.

"How did Quentin, Otis and Clay make it through then?!" Icy questions the Roserade, jabbing her in the nose.

Atticus just rolls his eyes as he emerges from his hiding place. He approaches the girls with a bored expression.

"Oh great. A male," huffed Sophia, rolling her eyes.

"I'm not here to ruin your petty catfight," drawled Atticus. "I'm just here to pass."

Sora nods as she turns to the Froslass with a scowl. "Yeah! Let me pass too! I have a challenge to win!"

"A TRAITOR LIKE YOU SHOULDN'T WIN THIS!" Sophia seethes, stopping his front legs violently.

The ground shook a little, startling Vivian.

"Please… don't do that," murmured Vivian, paling a bit.

"Fine! But only since a female asked me to…" grumbled Sophia, calming down a bit.

Icy just musters a smile. "Uhhh… I guess… we can end this petty feud, Vivian. We have a challenge to do."

Vivian nods in agreement. "Yep."

"Okay then! Let's do this!" Sora intones with a deternined smirk.

And so, Vivian pushes the door open. Vivian, Icy and Sophia walk through the door, into the next room. Before Sora can follow, Atticus stops her.

Sora groans as she turns to Atticus, wings folded. "What was that for?! I still have to win this!"

"I have… a simple proposal for you," explained Atticus with a yawn.

"I suppose it's an alliance, right?" guesses Sora, rolling her eyes.

Atticus blinks… before sneering at the Staraptor. "No." He then yawns once more, irritating Sora. "I just want to uhh… accompany you for the challenge "

"Wut?" Sora queries, narrowing her eyes in suspicion "Are you gonna sabotage me or something?"

The Alolan Vulpix shakes his head as he takes out his notepad. "No. I mean, look at me. I'm obliviously pathetic. Besides, I think you may be the only person I can trust here… weird, right? Feels nostalgic for some reason…"

"AND QUENTIN AND AZURE WINS THE CHALLENGE!" then came a voice from the loudspeakers.

"Dammit," grumbled Sora with a frown.

 **-000-**

The eighteen are now gathered at a large empty schoolyard, staring at the two hosts in anticipation.

"How did the two win the challenge… so early too?!" Serall grumbles with a scowl. "It should've been me!"

"Weeell… they checked the egg cartons in the cafeteria," explained Nihilego with a weak smile. "And uhh… Quen-"

"That was kinda rushed… the challenge, I mean," commented Clay, smiling weakly.

Nihilego sighed. "Whatever… this is just the first… ahem. As I was saying, the reward for winning is the chance to pick your teams. That is all... you may now go. You'll be sleeping in individual rooms."

The camera pans above the schoolyard. The yard is between two large buildings.

"You came from the school building. The other building contains a lot! For now, you may access the first floor, which contains two hallways, one for eah gender and nine rooms each," added Poipole with a warm smile. "Now go! Have fun!"

The contestants all exchange a look before going in their seperate ways.

 **-000-**

 **The challenge is meant to be short and rushed… this is where it gets steamy!**

 **000**

" **Yes! I'm a team captain! I can choose whoever I think will be perfect for my future alliance!" Azure remarks, pumping a fist.**

 **She then twiddles her fingers nervously. "Uhhh… to be frank, I just saw Quentin getting an egg so I followed him… but whatever, a win's a win."**

 **000**

" **This is too predictable," commented Quentin with a frown. "I actually prefer a better reward though. Teams are… meh."**

 **-000-**

Ashley is seated at a table with Icy. The two are currently in the cafeteria, a location not yet seen on camera before, catching up.

The cafeteria was quite basic. It has rows of tables and chairs. And there are three doors here. One to the kitchen, another to the schoolyard and the last to the classrooms.

"Soo Icy, how's it going?" Ashley queries the ghost. "I know that we aren't close and… I kinda caused your elimination last time but I'm quite curious."

"Uhhh… oh… not much… just life," answered Icy with a bored expression. It seems like she's not even listening to the cottonweed.

Ashley then huffs, propping her hands down to her hips. "Hey Icy! I know that you aren't even listening! This conversation is getting too one-sided."

"Oh… I'm just thinking…" sighed Icy, looking more downtrodden than ever. "It's about that new girl… Vivian, was it?"

"Oh! Is she the one who killed someone?!" Ashley questioned, perking up a bit.

"Yeah," answered Icy, eyes shifting to the side. "I really hate her… it's obvious that she might be in leagues with Izaya."

"Oh! Why don't we ally together then? For safety!" suggested Ashley, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. "We can get Luther too."

Icy's expression brightens to this. "Ooh! That's actually a good idea, Ashley!" She then giggles. "I just really want Izaya, Juvia, Vivian or Quentin to love ASAP!"

Ashley blinks as she snickers weakly. "What? Why them? Juvia, Izaya and I are pretty close… I consider them my friends."

"I've been… thinking about it… maybe they should leave early since they're rich…" explained Icy nonchalantly.

"But that's exactly what Comf said!" huffed Ashley, clenching her fists defensively. Ashley sighs as she slouches on her chair. "You do know that anything Comf says or do… is really bad," the Whimsicott added. "So please… don't do this, dude."

"Ashley… you made it to the finale last time… after coattaling Septh," muttered Icy, face contorting in irritation. "I… didn't even make it past the merge…"

The Whimsicott sighs, standing up from her chair. She approaches the lonely Froslass, giving her a sympathetic pat on the back. "I understand, Icy… but you don't have to bitter about it. At least, you weren't a meat puppet for a crazy meteor last time."

Icy chuckles a little with a bemused expression. "Y-yeah… you're right. I shouldn't abandon my morals… Luther would always calm me down whenever I get really… angry… so thank you, Ashley."

Ashley smiles, hands on her hips. "You're welcome! See Ace! I can be a good moral support!"

Icy giggles at the Whimsicott's words. "You're amusing, Ashley." She then stops, furrowing a brow. "And on another note, how's Ace?"

"He's fine, I guess," responded Ashley, shrugging. She then shudders. "But… we're both still terribly afraid of Meowzer."

"I understand," said Icy, crossing her arms as the Whimsicott returns to her seat. "Meowzer is quite… how do I say this… unstable."

"Yeah…" murmured Ashley, cocking her head down a little. Seconds later, she lifts her head with a smile. "Oooh! I have a great idea!"

Icy sighs, furrowing a brow, "Is this plan potentially going to endanger anyone?"

Ashley gapes at Icy's words. "Wha?!" She then shakes her head, flailing her stubby arms around. "No no. I just wanna arrange some sort of a get together… just us veterans," she explains to the Ice Type.

"Even scum like Meowzer and Comf?!" scoffed Icy incredulously.

"Well… yeah," Ashley manages to croak out weakly with a sheepish smile.

"Ashley… I like you but… inviting those two… ugghhh," groaned Icy with a look of distaste. "And to add insult to injury, I'm not keen on mingling with Izaya and Juvia as well."

"Ouch," exclained the Whimsicott, wincing a bit. "Think more positive, dude."

"... fine…" Icy sighs in defeat, to Ashley's satisfaction. "Where would this _happy_ gathering take place?"

"Here," declared Ashley with a grin.

 **-000-**

" **I consider Ashley a friend… but she should really make better decisions," admitted Icy with a sigh. "But I guess… I should mend my relationships with the others… just so I can see them as an ally…"**

 **000**

" **Wowie. For a former shy girl, Icy sure can hold a grudge," commented Ashley, chuckling nervously. "Thankfully, Luther is here to get her on the right track."**

 **-000-**

Clay is currently at the female's side of the other building. Creepily, none of the girls were walking about.

The wall is painted pink and there are five doors, each side, so in total… ten. Nine of the doors had nameplates on them while a lone door… is actually rottng a bit. Clay recognizes it as the door to the janitor closet.

As Clay was about to leave the hall, Azure enters the hallway.

The Marill is carrying a box of supplies, that she might've brought along with her.

She stops as she passes by the Timburr. With a wide smile forming on her face, she turns to Clay.

"Hey Clay! First boot last season. A Timburr. Physical threat but foolish!" Azure greeted the veteran, one hand outstretched.

Clay furrows a brow as he hesitantly shakes the little mouse's hand. "Uhh… hi?" He begins to rub the back of his with a confused expression. "Did I something wrong?"

Azure shakes her head with a weak smile. "No no. I just need you help."

"Uhhh… sure. I help my master a lot," murmured Clay, confused expression still intact.

"Oh goodie!" cheered Azure.

"Uhhh… help you with what, exactly?" Clay asks the mouse.

Azure giggles as her eyes suddenly lights up, "Meowzer therapy, of course!"

"Wut..?" queried Clay, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

"Oh! Weell… Meowzer intrigues me… and maybe, examining and researching her would calm my nerves," explained Azure.

"That sounds freaky…" said Clay, shuddering a bit. "Also, won't Meowzer be annoyed by that?"

"Nope. Meowzer's in stoner mode at the moment and she seems to be oblivious to outside forces," pointed out Azure, puffing her cheeks.

"Oh…" muttered Clay, scratching his head.

Azure deadpans as her shoulders sag lower. "Cllllllaaaay, this is why you were booted off first last time."

"Huh?" asked Clay, cocking his head to the side. "Oh… that… master punished me… still hurts till this moment. And also… why your nerves not calm? You won."

"I did… but Comf is annoying me with her grotesque personality!" Azure seethes, trying her best to keep her cool. She shudders. "And her porn of the softcore type is really… graphical."

"Eh?" Clay queries, furrowing a brow. "I don't follow."

"Auggggh! Get a clue, good sir! If you keep acting like this, you will get the boot first again!" Azure warned the fighter.

"..." Clay's left eye slightly twitches. "Uhhh… talk about something else please…"

"Oh sure! I was supposed to ask for help from you!" chirped Azure with a smile.

"Uhhh… why?"

"I need you to break down Meowzer's door," requested Azure, gesturing to a door with Meowzer's name on the nameplate. "I uhhh… am not good with lockpicking."

"But… isn't trespassing bad?" Clay pointed out with a frown.

"Nope. It's for science, Clay!" exclaimed Azure, pointing at the ceiling with a passionate expression. "It will also further my research on Meowstic psychosis!"

"Uhh… that's a not a very good reason…" murmured Clay, slowly folding his arms.

"What?!" Azure yells, apalled by the Timburr's murmurs. "Science is a perfectly good reason! Just kick down the door, Arceusdammit!"

"Okay…" croaked Timburr, slightly worried.

Clay slowly walks to the Meowstic's door while Azure watches in anticipation.

With a huff, Clay smacks the log that Timburr usually carries on the door. Several hits later, the door falls off as the hinges got loose.

Azure giggles as she walks over. "Oh cool! Thanks Clay!"

"I don't feel good about this…" shivered Clay, shaking his head.

"Get over it," teased Azure with a coy smirk. She then turns to the room. "Okay! Let's go, shall we?"

"W-we?" Clay asks, voice squeakier than ever.

"Weeell… I need protection in case Meowzer attacks me," explained Azure, to Clay's chagrin.

Clay winces, mumbling to himself. "What about my protection..?"

"Hmmm? Did you say anything, Clay?" Azure hums as she walks into the room.

The room… is actually plain. The wallpaper is blue and there's a bed in the center of the room with blue bedsheets. There's a nightstand next to the bed. There's also a closet in the far end of the room. Next to the closet is the bathroom.

Clay sighs as he reluctantly follows the mouse. However, seconds into the room, Clay stops when he noticed that Azure wasn't moving forward.

"Uhh… dude, why did you stop?" Clay asked the Marill with a frown.

"Uh… Meowzer's on the floor…" Azure vacillated as she stares at the Meowstic, whose face was facing the floor, body also lying down like a board.

Clay furrows a brow as he walks ahead of Azure. "What do yo-" He stops as he too notices the psychic feline. "Huh?"

"Owwwwwwwww. I tripped," Meowzer moans, voice muffled by the floor.

"How did you even trip over nothing?" Azure queried, wincing at the Meowstic's clumsiness.

The Meowstic then lifts her head off the floor, startling the two trespassers. "Woah. No need to be harsh, my dude. I just entered this room, y'know… when I just tripped."

"HOW?! That's scientifically impossible!" scoffed Azure as she places her box of supplies on the floor. Her eyes then gleam curiously. "And I like impossible! I'll be the first!"

"Wut?" Meowzer sputters, genuinely surprised before slamming her head back into the floor. "Auuuugh, please don't."

"Ahehehehe! I will the envy of every student out there!" Azure ignores Meowzer's protest as she continues to muse to herself.

"Uhh… Azure… I don't think Meowzer wants to be your lab rat," Clay murmurs, nudging the Marill.

Azure growls as she turns to the Timburr. "That's just paranoia kicking in! She should be thankful that she'll be contributing to science!"

"Uhh… no," Clay grimaces. "Meowzer went through… something really awful between seasons… I think she deserves a break."

"Ughhhhh! Clay! You're starting to get on my nerves!" groaned Azure.

Clay's left eyes just twitches as he looks away.

 **-000-**

" **Azure… is bad," grumbled Clay, crossing his arms. "Uh… she should really stop annoying Meowzer…"**

 **000**

" **Hmmmmmph! Clay just doesn't appreciate science!" huffed Azure, crossing her little arms.**

 **-000-**

Atticus yawns as he walks through the boys' side hallway of the building. He was currently bored out of his mind and losing the challenge doesn't help.

He stops as he notices a familiar fellow contestant ahead in the center part of the buildings. It was Sora.

Atticus… is actually intrigued of the Staraptor's motivations. For some reason, Atticus feels drawn to the Flying type… even more than with Quentin or Izaya, who were both intriguing creatures in their own right.

The Alolan Vulpix quietly approaches the avian creature.

Sora frowns as she notices the Vulpix approaching her. With a huff, she turns to the Ice type. "Are you here to annoy me again?"

"Annoy? Oh… I wish… I'm just here to interact," explained Atticus with his signature nonchalant expression.

"Then interact!" intoned Sora, rolling her eyes.

Sora then feels something brushing against her. She blushes in embarrassment as the Alolan Vulpix is now standing really close to her… really really close. Too close for comfort.

"A-Atticus, you're too close," stammered Sora nervously, looking away from the detective.

"Meh," drawled Atticus as he takes out his notepad.

The Staraptor furrows a brow. What is Atticus up to now..? She slowly peers over Atticus' shoulder to see what he's writing only for her eyes to widen.

'I know that you're reading this, Sora' wrote Atticus.

Sora then growls, appalled by the Vulpix's rude behavior. "Stop doing this! It annoys me!"

"..." He then hides his notepad, turning to the Staraptor, who blushes as the Vulpix leans closer. "Sora… I would like to make a deal with you."

"Deal? Now, I'm interested," smirked Sora, hiding a flushed expression.

"An alliance," revealed Atticus with a bored expression. "To make it far in this game…" He then yawns before resuming, "And I think I trust you the most."

"Is it because I'm strong and stuff?" Sora questions, furrowing a brow. She then gasps as the Vulpix begins to sniff through her wings. She blushes from this. "A-Atticus, w-what are you doing now?!"

"Checking if you're hiding something," said Atticus monotonously, which confused the bird. It seems that Atticus wasn't even sniffing her in a malicious way… either that or Atticus' voice is naturally monotonous.

Sora is still blushing as the Vulpix moves on to her chest… this time however, Vulpix is inspecting her chest with a paw. Her blush intensifies. "What the heck, Atticus?! I can tolerate sniffing but to-"

"Hush Sora. You're too loud," drawled Atticus, moving his paw downward.

"S-stop this, Atticus! I have nothing to die!" snarled Sora, maitaining to keep her composure.

"H-"

Before Atticus can react, a gigantic book hits his skull, causing the Ice type to fall to the ground, unconscious. Sora just stands in place, completely shaken.

"Was that male harassing you?!" rang a familiar commanding voice.

Sophia enters the building with a scowl, to Sora's dismay. The Bastiodon's mood worsens as she realized who she saved.

"UUUUUUGH! YOU'RE THAT FUCKING TRAITOR!" growled Sophia, sneering at the Staraptor.

"Sophia, be mature about this," intoned Sora, smiling weakly. She then sighs, cocking her head to the side, slightly blushing. "Uh… thanks for helping me with Atticus? He was… getting frisky…"

"What was he even doing?! I thought that he was one of the better males here and that's saying something!" shouted Sophia, stomping her hind legs.

"Uhhhh… he was inspecting me to see if I wasn't hiding anything malicious," explained Sora, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

"Ohohohoho. That bastard!" scowled Sophia, pointing at the Alolan Vulpix. "You're lucky that I'm a pacifist or I'll… BASH YOUR HEAD TWICE FOR COMMITTING THE WORST CRIME YET! MALESSSSSSSS"

"Uhhh… Sophia… sorry for this but…" The Staraptor then smacks the Bastiodon with a huff. "That's for screaming and stuff!"

Sora then walks away with a huff, hiding a small blush.

Sophia scowls as she's left alone with the unconscious Atticus. "OF FUCKING COURSE! THIS ALOLAN VULPIX CORRUPTED HER AND CONVERTED HER TO THE WAYS OF THE MALE! IT'S SO FUCKING CLEAR!"

A devious smirk then forms on the Bastiodon's face as she turns to the fainted Vulpix. "Hehehehe. The female community will be proud…" She then approaches the Alolan Vulpix as the scene fades to black.

 **-000-**

Quentin is seated inside a classroom with a frown. His head is on the desk as he slumps on chair. He's really really really miffed. Despite his best attempts at playing nice, everyone could easily see through.

Well… more than half of the cast was perceptive. Meowzer. Azure. Icy. Otis. Atticus. And of course, Izaya.

Quentin groans, face-pawing. His plan wasn't going to work… it's time for him to show his true colors.

His train of thought is quickly interrupted as a singsong voice rings from behind him. "Hey darling~ What are you doing here?"

Quentin silently growls. It was one of the more annoying members of the cast, Napstaton. But… the Mawile wasn't alone. Vivian is trudging after the television star.

The Mawile furrows a brow as he faces the Sylveon. "Hey Quentin, was it? You're a former host, right~?"

"Uhhh… yes…" replied Quentin, narrowing his eyes in suspicion. "Why is Vivian following you?"

"Oh~ That's a not a question. It's a foregone conclusion," scoffed Napstaton, hair-flipping, hitting Vivian by accident. "These errr… pheromones envelop my being… and Vivian is naturally attracted to it… and more importantly, me!"

"Wow… he's a fucking a fame whore." Quentin thought to himself.

"Uhh…" Vivian murmurs before clearing her throat. A wide crazy grin quickly breaches her features. I'M CHAOS! I'M JUST HERE TO CAUSE FUCKING CHAOS FOR I AM THE HARBINGER OF THE MANIFESTATION OF YOU FOOLS' DEMISE!"

"Okay… even I'm confused," remarked Quentin, deadpanning.

"Well of course, your intelligence can be compared to a raisin," scoffs Napstaton haughtily, to Quentin's anger. "You're probably jealous of how fabulous I am, hon."

"Say that again, will you?" Quentin intones with a innocent expression, which slightly unnerves Napststaton.

"Uhhhhhhhhhh…" Napstaton begins to squirms, to Quentin's delight. He likes seeing other in pain… emotionally… mentally… even physically. Napstaton's smirk slightly weakens. "Y-you can't fight me, D-Darling~"

*I CONCUR WITH THE ROBO HOBO!" yelled Vivian, pointing at the ceiling.

"Hobo?" Napstaton deadpans, turning to the Roserade.

Vivian quickly shrinks as she gulps from Napstaton and Quentin's deadpan expression. "S-sorry… I have nothing to add, to be honest…"

Quentin smirks to himself. "Good to see that I haven't lost my touch."

"Are you even a host?! I never saw you on TV before!" scoffed Napstaton, gritting his teeth. "You're probably lying just to get attention, ain't that right, darling~?"

Quentin scoffs, smiling coyly. Napstaton is starting to irritate him… Quentin could actually feel his facade weaken a bit. "Hahahahaha… wow Nappy… you're really mean, are you?"

Napstaton blinks, wincing as the Sylveon chuckles sinisterly. "H-huh?" He musters a smile. "I'm not going to lose against a washout!"

"I'm the washout?! Oh, the irony!" mused Quentin, purposely smacking the Mawile with his ribbons, still keeping his cool.

"Ohohohoho! You're showing your true colors, are you?!" Napstaton intoned with a condescending expression. "Weeelll… you can't beat me!" Napstaton retaliates by aiming his hair at the fox, which Quentin skillfully dodges.

"Oh? Fighting back, are you? Hmmm… you're clearly acting on impulse… but I'm better," Quentin thought to himself, 'accidentally' tripping the Mawile with his ribbons. "Oops sorry. I accidentally hit you."

Napstaton groans as he fell to the floor, smiling weakly. "Is it possible... that someone's far more fabulous than the great Naptaton?!"

"That sentence is correct," commented Quentin with a nod. He then gasps. "Without the great, of course."

Napstaton smirks. "Oh really?" He deftly stands up, smashing Quentin with his metallic hair. "I am not just a pretty face. I have friends… a life!"

Quentin growls as he falls to the floor. He takes a deep breath in an attempt to collect himself when… a pile of sand crushes the poor Eeveelution,

A familiar Stoutland gracefully lands on top of the pile of sand with a smirk. "SAND! HAVE SAND EVERYONE! SAND IS OMNIPOTENT, SAND IS ETHEREAL!

Vivian blinks, slightly alarmed. "Is Otis a sand-themed superhero..?" she mumbles, cocking her head to the side.

Vivian quickly yelps as the Stoutland suddenly appears in front of her. "W-whhhaaaat?!" She nervously point at the canine. "How did you get h-here so quick?!"

"SAND! SAND HELPS ME… FOR IT KNOWS ALL, HELPS ALL!" yelled Otis with a wide grin. He then chuckles as he extends a paw at Vivian. To the Roserade's surprise, sand appears on it from out of nowhere. "SAND!" With those words, the sand blows to Vivian's face.

"MY EYES!"

Meanwhile, Napstaton just stares at the pile of sand on top of Quentin, slightly shaken. "Woah…"

 **-000-**

" **Otis is weird," remarked Vivian, shuddering in fear. "H-he reminds me of my worst nightmare when I was still a Budew…"**

 **000**

 **Napstaton stares at the camera, eyes bulging out of their sockets. "Buried by sand… even I w-won't wish that upon my enemies…" He cringes, rubbing his arm nervously. "The memory… is still fresh…"**

 **-000-**

Serall is stomping around the halls near the entrance, frustrated of his lost.

"Why would the great professional athlete, Serall lose… and to two nerds of all people too?!" the Kommo-o thought to himself, fists clenched. He stops, punching the air with a grunt. "Why just why..?" grumbled Serall, retracting his fist.

"It's because you're dumb, you nimwit," came a squeaky yet husky voice.

A familiar Comfey enters the scene with a cocky smirk. "You shouldn't even give yourself any credit. You're just a really cocky dude, y'know?"

"Hey! You didn't win, either!" Serall pointed out to the tiny fairy, crossing his arms.

"I know, jerk," scoffed Comf, sneering at the armored dragon. "But at least, I have the smarts and the modesty to admit my loss!"

"Ugggggghhhh, you're just a bratty half-pint," retorted Serall. "And last season, you were just a spineless pansy-"

Comf then shoots a green ball of energy at the Dragon Type with a growl. "I'M NOT A SPINELESS PANSY, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

Serall growls as he jumps out of the way of the Energy Ball. "Yeah yeah. You aren't. Stop hitting me."

Comf silently growls to herself as she looks away. "Fine…"

Serall sighs as he walks over to the small lei. "Uhhh… I guess… I'm sorry if we got off on a bad start…"

Comf blinks, startled by the Kommo-o's change in demeanor. From cocky to polite?! Oh please, Comf is not _that_ dumb. "Are you fucking with me, Serall? I thought that you're a professional athlete! Flipping me off with obvious ass fake words is not gonna work on me!"

Serall scoffed, appalled. News flash. Serall is competitive, cocky, arrogant and is a big sore loser… but Serall, like everyone else in this wretched world, have their positive attributes. "Exuse me?! Trying to show some sportsmanship here, bitch!"

"Yet you still call me a bitch," pointed out Comf, rolling her eyes. "I bet Sophia can whoop your eyes a million ti-"

"I'm going to kill you!" snarled the Kommo-o as he held the Comfey by the scruff of her neck. "SO STOOOOP TRYING TO ENABLE ME!"

"Am I… arousing you or something?!" hissed Comf, baring her teeth at the Kommo-o.

"WHAT?!" growled Serall.

"You're fucking into me, aren't you?! Just like fucking Septh!" scoffed Comf, raising her nose. She then growls with a blush. "That bastard of a Minior…"

Serall then stops growling, furrowing a brow. "So… you still have feelings for this Septh guy… that weakling."

"... no, I don't," muttered Comf, averting her eyes from the Kommo-o. "It's… just… residual… I have no feelings for the good for nothing bastard… none at all…"

Serall cackles at the Comfey's lies. "Hahaha… you're whipped by a fucking Minior! WEEEEEEAK!"

"DON'T CALL ME WEAK, FUCKTARD!" growled Comf, blushing in embarrassment. "It's just a little crush… that's all," she muttered to herself.

"Hehehehehehehehe. That's fucking hilarious!" Serall mocked. "And you say that you hate him. How pathetic."

"..." Comf's face stiffens. "What? Did… y-you just call me pathetic… you're an asshole… you know that, right?"

Serall furrows a brow. "Are… you trying to pull your nice girl act again? Haha, very funny. That's gonna fool anyone."

Comf just sighs, face numb from scowling. "Just… I give up… bye asshole…"

The Comfey floats away, emotionless.

Serall just rubs the back of his head, confused. "What was that all about?"

 **-000-**

Meanwhile at the cafeteria, Luther, Juvia and Breon were all sitting together, merrily talking together.

"So guys, what's up?!" Juvia cheerily asked her companion.

"Uhhh… the sky?" drawled Breon with a nonchalant expression. "Or… the ceiling or the stars or-"

"Breon… stop. You're giving me a headache," requested Luther with a weak smile. "I feel… under the weather lately… and Icy's hug don't work like they usually do…"

Juvia frowns. "Luther… that's concerning…" The Shuppet then extends a part of her cloth at the Trubbish. "Maybe my hugs can work."

"No… nothing ever works," sighed Luther with a frown. He then musters a smile. "But maybe… I can solve my problems here… like my financial ones…"

"Think positive, dude, you'll get there," Breon assures the Luther, slightly unnerved by the fact that _he's_ the one doing the reassuring.

"Thanks guys…" expressed Luther, sniffling a bit. "It means a lot to me…"

Juvia then cocks her head to the side. "Huh? You may be smiling but… you're lying, are you?"

Luther gulps as he twiddles his fingers nervously. He completely forgotten that despite Juvia's ditzy behavior, the Shuppet had one hell of a brain and good perception.

"Luther… be honest with us… tell us more…" Juvia whispers with a sweet smile, so sweet that you can actually taste the sweetness.

Luther sighs in defeat. "I… have this really unbearable feeling of sadness… which really overpowers me… I somehow can't force myself to feel happy sometimes… it just hurts…" revealed Luther, looking away.

"I know that feeling…" Breon commented with a nod. "Don't worry… we're here to help you every step of the day."

"... thanks…" muttered Luther with a weak smile. "You two… and Junior and Icy… are my best friends… might be my only friends…"

"Don't say that, Luther! You're a nice guy! You're really cool too! I bet everyone wants to be your friend!" refuted Juvia with a defensive expression. "Don't let those bullies control your thoughts! Izaya once told me… bullies are just reeeeeally insecure with themselves."

"Unlikely, Comf is definitely not insecure. She's just bitchin' on purpose just to get us miffed and for her personal entertainment like the little sadist she is," intoned Breon, shaking his head.

"Uhhh… Breon… Comf is actually a masochist, not a sadist," retorted Juvia with a cute expression.

"How would I know that?!" Breon pointed out, crossing his feelers. "I didn't care for Comf before and now, I still don't care for her, even if she's a full-blown bitch now."

"Awwww Breon. You may act tough but you're just a big softie," teased Juvia with a pout.

"No, I'm n-not," stammered Breon, sweating a bit. "I'm tough… prickly!"

"I actually agree with Juvia… you're not a bad guy, Breon…" agreed Luther, giving the Vikavolt a gentle pat on the back.

"Oh stop it," scoffed Breon, rolling his eyes, a faint blush on his face. "Nearly everyone in my neighborhood is still scared of me."

"Who would be scared of a nice sweetheart like you?" queried Juvia, innocently cocking her head to the side.

"Uhhh… don't you remember?" Breon questioned his companions. "Those bullies…" His expression darkened. "Let's just say… they couldn't walk for a year… a pity, actually."

Luther gulps, "Yeah… poor bullies… are they okay now?"

"I already told you this story a millions time, Luth and Juvs. They now follow my beck and call," drawled Breon, shrugging.

"Oh… uhh… that's good?" Juvia remarked with an unsure expression. She then smiles widely. "But I hope that your lives get better."

"How about, Juvia? How's Izaya treatin' you?" Breon asks with a playful smirk.

"Oh?" Juvia furrows a brow before giggling. "It's really really good. Like… I feel like Izaya opened up." She then furrows a brow. "Though… Vivian was giving him weird looks… familiar looks, I wonder why."

Luther and Breon both exchanged an unsure look before turning back at the friendly ghost.

"Uh… Vivian must really look up to Izaya so much," shrugged Breon with a nonchalant expression.

"Oh cool. Izaya is a great guy after all," nodded Juvia with a giggle.

"Ermmm… Juvia… what's your personal opinion on Vivian though..?" Luther asked the Juvia in a semi-depressed tone.

"Oh? Well, I like her," replied Juvia with a smile.

"You like everyone," scoffed Breon. "Be more specific."

"Weeell… I think she's really funny with her supervillain antics… Chaos seems to be a really compelling character of hers," answered Juvia, rubbing the back of her head with a smile. She then giggles. "For a so-called bad guy, she's really light hearted and always perky."

"I actually agree… Icy too can be… a bit… depressing…" agreed Luther with a small nod. "But Vivian… despite he- her stutter, she's really fun… even if she did kill someone on the first day…"

"Yeah!" Breon agreed, chuckling nervously, still nervous about Luther's depression.

Silence… no one talked for the following thirty minutes.

 **-000-**

" **Luther's depressed," stated Breon flatly, facing the camera. He sighs. "It's… really surprising… Luther is usually really… happy-go-lucky. Most of all, I expect myself to be depressed, not Luther."**

 **-000-**

Back to Meowzer's room, where Meowzer, Azure and Clay were still situated at. Azure was now inspecting Meowzer with a magnifying glass while Clay just watches on top of Meowzer's bed with a deadpan expression.

"Azure… stop this before you hurt yourself," intoned Clay, casting a nonchalant gaze at the Marill.

Azure scoffs, turning to the Timburr, hands on her hips. "Stop being a spoilsport, Clayton! This is a groundbreaking discovery in the making!"

"Ow," exclaimed Meowzer with a frown. "You hit me with a magnifying glass…"

"Uh… you're starting to hurt Meowzer… and I think she's starting to get uncomfortable," added Meowzer with a frown.

"I felt uncomfortable by the time you two barged into my room," drawled Meowzer, rolling her eyes. "I need a smoke so badly to forget bout this later."

"Hush cat! I need to check your dental structure next!" declared Azure, forcing the cat's mouth open. She gags as a puff of smoke exits the Meowstic's mouth. "Ew Meowzer… you smoked too much weed. You have really bad breath… though, I must commend your good dental hygiene."

Clay winces. "This is getting tooooo uncomfortable for my liking. Stop this, Azure."

"You don't know me, Clay! Science is my blood and soul!" yelled Azure, closing the Meowstic's mouth. "I think I'm done with your mouth, Meowzer!"

Meowzer frowns as she rubs her jaw in pain. "Ow…"

"TIME FOR GENITALIA INSPECTION!" announced Azure, blushing a bit.

"Woah woah woah. You can't just do that! That's borderline sexual harassment!" pointed out Clay with a frown.

"Yeeeah… besides, I neeed to get stoned," growled Meowzer, clenching a fist at the Marill. She then flashes a toothy grin. "If you want, you can't get stoned with me, you dig?"

"I would like to keep my sanity, thank you very much," scoffed Azure, hands on her hips. She then blushes, looking away. "And maybe… I can cut off the genitalia inspection from the list of procedures… it's too lewd."

"You're examining someone against their will… that's perfectly normal," Clay muttered to himself with a frown. He then musters a smile at the Water type. "Uhhh… Azure, can you stop this before you trigger her and she somehow gravely injure you in retaliation."

Meowzer winces, head turning to the Timburr. "Ouch dude… that hurts me a loooot."

"Clay, if you don't like this… just leave!" huffed Azure, puffing her cheeks. "I think I can handle Meowzer on my own!"

Clay sighs as he nodded. "Okay…

The Timburr hops off the bed and began making his way to the door. He gives the duo one last look before exiting the room.

Clay blinks in surprise as he found himself face-to-face with Izaya. "Woah! Oh… Izaya… it's just you… what are you doing here?"

"Meh… Ashley just told me to gather all of the veterans at the cafeteria," explained Izaya with a nonchalant expression.

"Oh? Sounds urgent," commented Clay, furrowing a brow.

"They just want a gathering of the veterans," added Izaya with a frown. "I'll usually decline but…" Izaya then chuckles, "Juvia really wanted to get reacquainted with everyone again."

"Oh… uh… I'll be there, I guess. Meowzer is uhh… inside her room but Azure's doing freaky things," Clay told the Crobat, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

Izaya just nods. "I see… see you there then…"

Clay gulps, slightly nervous as he walks away while the Crobat turns to Meowzer's room, ready to interrupt Azure's creepy examination.

 **-000-**

 **Azure cringes as her fur is now messy. "CLAY, YOU SNITCH! IZAYA IS FUCKING VIOLENT!"**

 **000**

" **Woah… thanks Izaya… Azure blows," said Meowzer, flashing a peace sign at the camera.**

 **-000-**

Exactly twenty minutes later, the veterans were now all gathered inside the cafeteria, interacting and talking with one another. Luther and Breon were both talking with Izaya. Ashley exited the kitchen with a tray of burnt crisp, which Icy questions if it's even food. Juvia is mingling with Clay. Comf and Meowzer were both alone, sitting in the corner.

Icy frowns as Ashley emerges from the kitchen for the umpteenth time, with another tray of burnt crisp. "Dang Ashley… are you really this inept in cooking?!"

"Well sooorry, I'm just too careful, okay! I'm not that comfortable with fire!" huffed Ashley, hands on her hips, accidentally dropping the burnt crisps on the floor from tipping the tray.

Meowzer smiles as she walks over to the burnt food, picking one piece up and plopping it into her mouth. "Yum. Delish."

"See! Meowzer likes it!" Ashley boasted with a smirk.

"Meowzer doesn't count," retorted Icy, crossing her arms. "She eats everything."

Meowzer frowns. "No, I don't. I have a system, y'know. Anything edible is good enough for me, y'know. To survive, you must do anything you can, you dig?"

"Uh… I guess I can see where you're coming from," Icy reluctantly agreed with a weak smile. "I guess… if you're desperate, you can live off Ashley's terrible burnt crisps that she likes to call food."

"Hey! I don't call them food! I just call them delicious!" stated Ashley, shaking her head. "I'm going to be prideful of this… even if it's really stale and quite overcooked."

"Quite?" drawled Icy, playfully rolling her eyes.

Meanwhile, let's get a glimpse in the conversation between Clay and Juvia.

"So Clay, how's your master?" Juvia cheerily asked the Timburr.

Clay gulps as he nervously twiddles his fingers. "Uhhh… fine, I guess… I actually dunno… my master… is unpredictable."

"That doesn't sound good," commented Juvia with a gasp.

"Maybe…" muttered Clay before shaking his head with a weak smile. "But I trust my master. He always make good decision like my Everstone necklace."

"What's that?" Juvia queried, cocking her head to the side. "Doesn't everstone prevent evolution?"

"Uhh… yes," answered Clay, nodding shakily. "Master thinks I look cuter as a Timburr… and I think his decision is best. Master knows best after all."

"Hoi. Isn't slavery banned already?" scoffed Comf as she enters the conversation with a scowl.

Juvia's left eyes twitches as she forces a smile, facing the Comfey. "Oh… hi Comf. Nice to see you after so long."

"Wish I can say the same," spat Comf, rolling her eyes rudely. She then turns to Clay with a smug smirk. "You Clay, are a slave, y'know?"

"What's a slave?" Clay queries, confused.

"Pffft Clay, is your skull that fucking thick?! A slave is-" Comf started, only to be interrupted by a Shadow Ball being fired at her by Juvia. She dodges, the attack hitting the wall near to Luther, making the Trubbish jump.

"Stop this, Comf… stop tormenting us…" Juvia flatly told the Comf, tone coated with seriousness, which was unlike the normal behavior of the Shuppet. "Please… while I can still tolerate you…"

Comf shuddered, sweating a bit before looking away. "Fine…" The Comfey floats away from the duo.

Juvia smiles as she turns back to the Timburr. "Ooookay, where were we?"

 **-000-**

" **Woah," commented Clay, blinking in complete and utter shock. "Juvia is intense… maybe she got that from being Izaya's girlfriend." He then blushes. "But still… woah."**

 **-000-**

Luther sighs as he exited the cafeteria, into the schoolyard. He didn't feel like reconnecting with anyone, to be honest… no matter how hard he tries.

He sighs as he found himself falling to the hard ground, crying a bit. Why?

Just… wh-

"Yo dude, you out here to smoke?" came a raspy voice from behind him.

He slowly sits up, turning to the direction of the voice to find Meowzer, being enveloped by the fumes of her drugged lifestyle. "You look like you really need one."

"Uh… sorry… but I don't smoke," said Luther, smiling weakly as he wipes off the tears on his face.

Meowzer smiles as she sits next to the Trubbish, gazing at the setting sun. "Woah… the sun gives me… deja vu or something…" She then turns to the Poison Type, offering one joint. "And here… I insist. When I started… my lungs were clean… it's fine."

Luther stares at the joint for a few seconds before reluctantly grabbing it. Meowzer also hands the Trubbish a lighter. And to Luther, surprise… he lights the joint… and inhales a puff of smoke.

He blushes as he sighs to himself. "Ahh… I guess I know why you like it, Meowzer…"

Meowzer grins. "Ye! I have a supplier in Castelia! If you want, I can get you a deal with him! He's the coolest guy evah!"

Luther smiles as he turns to the orange sky. "Maybe…"

Meowzer then sighs as she then laid on the ground. "You dating that ice chick, right?"

"Yeah… Icy's wonderful…" Luther mumbles as his mind began to wander from the smoke. "... woah… I think… I can… colors…"

"Then it's working…" muttered Meowzer as she closes her eyes.

 **-000-**

 **Luther eyes the camera with a sigh. "I… still feel guilty from… causing Meowzer to crack last season… maybe this time, I can right my wrongs."**

 **He then crosses his arms. "And no, I am not in love with Meowzer. Icy is my one and only."**

 **-000-**

Poipole pouts as he stood out Nihilego's room in the Hall of Legends. Gathered around him were Xurkitree and Stakataka.

"Soooo, how are we going to cheer up Nihilego?" Poipole asked his companions with a wide grin.

"Uhh… antidepressants, lots of sedatives and-" started Stakataka, listing things off before Xurktiree shushes her with a deadpan expression.

"Please don't… that'll just make it worse," argued Xurkitree, crossing his arms. "Besides, she ain't depressed. I've been Nihilego's friend since forever… this is just a phase. You know how she constantly changes emotions spontaneously?"

"Oh? I thought that she was just bipolar," admitted Poipole with a weak smile. "But either way, I just want Nihilego to smile again! That's my goal after all! To make everyone smile!"

"You were always a softie, dude," chuckled Xurkitree.

"YEP! AND I WON'T STOP BEING A SOFTIE!" yelled Poipole with a wide grin.

 **-000-**

 **And that ends this chapter and damn, a lot has happened this chap… this is definitely not filler!**

 **Luther is starting to pick up Meowzer's habits. Is this a good sign? Is it me or Quentin's starting to become a pain magnet in his nice guy act? Nihilego and Poipole will also get development! A lot of conflict, people!**

 **Whatever happens… it will be dramatic!**

 **That's all for now, buh-bye!**


	3. Irrational Fears

**Another chap is here! And the… first elimination is also here as well so stay tuned!**

 **-000-**

Icy and Ashley were in the cafeteria, eating breakfast. After the get-together yesterday, the two girls were tired. Ashley decided to strike a conversation with her friend.

"So Icy, do you think we should strategize or something?" Ashley asked the Froslass, hand holding a glass of water. "I think that us veterans will be easy pickings as we might be perceived as threats."

"I doubt that. Four of us here were the first four boots last time," pointed out Icy with a frown. "Meowzer and Izaya might be the only really returning threats here. Juvia maybe, since she already won last season."

"Yeah…" Ashley murmured, smiling weakly. Then… an idea forms on her head. Her eyes lit up as she turns to the Froslass after taking a sip of water. "I have an idea, Icy!"

"Is it another get-together?" Icy questioned, slightly irritated.

"Nope! An alliance!" suggested Ashley with a wide grin. "We can get Juvia and some the new girls to join for a girl's alliance!"

Icy perks up as she hears the cottonweed's idea. "That's a good idea, Ashley!" A determined smirk then breaches her features. "Luther, Juvia, Sora, you and I can be the members of this alliance!"

"Why does Luther and Juvia have to join?" queried Ashley, furrowing a brow. "No offense to them but having them in this alliance would just make us targets."

"Good point," commented Icy with a nod, stroking her chin. She then snapped her fingers. "But it doesn't matter! Five votes will override the other four. After all, my prediction is that the teams will have ni-"

"Uh… the teams haven't been chosen yet!" pointed out Ashley, crossing her arms. She then giggles, "Though… if us five were in the same team, then we're all set to merge!"

"Yeah! We-" Icy suddenly pauses as her limbs suddenly numb. Ashley furrows a brow in confusion.

"Uhh… was it something I said? Do I have to slap you like what I did with Serall?" queried Ashley with a huff.

Icy shakily points at something behind Ashley. Ashley turns around… to find Meowzer and Luther seated together, talking amicably.

Ashley tilted her head to the side before turning back to the Froslass. "What about them? They're just talking."

"It's weird… Luther and Meowzer are suddenly talking to each other… really surprising…" muttered Icy with a low growl.

"It's natural. It's only interaction. It's not like you say who Luther can hang out with or not," retorted Ashley, taking another sip of water. "I may still be… scared of Meowzer but she seems tamer now."

"B-but it's a health hazard! Meowzer's marijuana is going to d-" argued Icy only for Ashley to deadpan, crossing her stubby arms.

"Icy. Dude, you're jealous of a fucking stoner," Ashley intoned bluntly. "It's only day two so get a grip."

"You got easily controlled by a weak meteor," blustered Icy with a flushed expression.

"That's a different thing, Icy. Stop derailing!" Ashley said with a concerned expression. She raises her arms. "Seriously, it's fucking Meowzer!"

"Maybe, you're right…" muttered Icy, twiddling her fingers uneasily. "Maybe… I shouldn't fret that much…"

"Cooleo then! Let's go back to our original talk then!" chirped Ashley gleefully.

Icy shakily nods, Luther and Meowzer still in mind.

 **-000-**

" **Icy is such a drama queen," scoffed Ashley, rolling her eyes. "We all know that Luther's not the type of guy who cheats on girls. He's loyal. I mean, he's the second purest person here, after Juvia!"**

 **She then raises her arms. "And it's only day freaking two! Too early!"**

 **000**

" **Ashley's my friend but she shouldn't try to refute me…" grumbled Icy, hugging her book to her chest. "I-I… trust Luther… it's Meowzer I don't trust."**

 **-000-**

On another table, close to Icy and Ashley, Sophia and Azure sat together, saying nothing. It was an awkward interaction… really really awkward.

Azure decided to speak first, grumbling, "I can't believe I'm forced to sit with a feminazi…"

"Then move then!" grunted Sophia with a frown. "It's not like I forced you to!"

"But… I would look like a lonely loser if I sat alone!" whimpered Azure, hugging her notebook tightly. "We're in a school… social hierarchy is oh-so present!"

"You're female," pointed out Sophia with a deadpan expression. She then climbs onto the top of the table with determined expression. "AND FEMALES ARE THE TOP OF EVERY HIERARCHY! WE ARE THE QUEENS! WE ARE THE PRESIDENTS! WE ARE THE TOP!"

"Ughhhh! Sophia, just shut up!" Ashley groaned from another table.

Sophia scoffs as she jumps off the table, sitting back down. "Long story short, Females. Are. The. Best."

"Uhh… that statement is not scientifically proven," retorted Azure, flipping open her notebook to jot down notes. "You need scientific proof after all," murmured Azure before continuing to ramble to herself as she jot down notes.

"... you're lucky you're female or I would be stomp over you for making no sense," drawled Sophia with a nonchalant expression.

Azure sighed as she closes her notebook. "Sorry Sophia." Azure had no choice but to apologize. She felt that a lot of people hated her for the Meowzer incident yesterday so she should at least make some allies. She mustered a smile. "Uhhh… what is it like to be a feminazi though, Sophia? You seem passionate about your movement."

"It is an honor. As you can see, the males are a corrupt species who are waiting to molest us females and do nothing but laze around and act like slobs so I dedicated my life to eradicating them," Azure expected Sophia to shout but… she didn't. Instead, she says each word calmly. "Females… are Pokemon who deserve more respect. They shouldn't be underestimated."

"Woah…" remarked Azure, blinking in surprise. "I didn't expect you to be… this calm."

"Oh please," scoffed Sophia, rolling her eyes. "How can i defeat males if I act on impulse?!"

"W-well, yesterday… you look like you were about to pummel Serall," pointed out Azure, sweating nervously. "And… you have little to no indoor voice."

"Tch. Desperate times call for desperate measure," huffed Sophia with a scowl implanted on her face. "SOMEDAY, SERALL WILL REGRET CROSSING THIS FEMINAZI!"

"Uhh dude… please chill," murmured Azure, gulping.

Sophia rolled her eyes before intoning, "Yesterday… I also caught someone molesting a female!"

Azure gulps, eyes shifting to side. "R-really?" She thought that Sophia was talking about her.

"YEP! ATTICUS IS A SCOUNDREL HIDING BEHIND THE ROLE OF EDGY DETECTIVE BOI!" screeched Sophia with a growl.

"W-what?!" Azure croaks out, startled by the Bastiodon's outburst.

Sophia clears her throat, calming down a bit. "The damn Vulpix was… 'inspecting' Sora. Even if Sora is a traitor, she's still a female!"

"O-oh…" mumbled Azure, thinking about what she did to Meowzer with a shudder. "W-what did you do to Atticus?"

"Hehehe. He's been subdued!" explained Sophia with a devious smirk. "Soon, he'll learn the true value of us females!"

"Uhhh… y-yeah," stammered Azure, holding her head. "Can we talk about something else?"

"I understand that you are grossed out by that… disgusting male!" agreed Sophia with a nod, which made Azure wince. She then furrow a brow. "So what should we talk about then?"

"Uhhh… stra-strategy?" stammered Azure, covering an embarrassed blush on her face. "So w-we could last longer in this game."

"Well, you are one of the team captains," pointed out Sophia calmly. "Choose your teammates wisely so that you can merge."

"Uhh… I won't mind if we form an alliance with each other," murmured Azure with a weak smile.

"Well of course, fellow female!" said Sophia with a nod. "WE WOULD DOMINATE THIS GAME!"

"Uhh… can some others join?" Azure queried. "I was thinking of Meowzer."

"SURE!"

"Ookay then… let's move on to o-" started Azure only for the Bastiodon to shush her.

"Hush. Can't you see that we aren't alone," whispered Sophia in a hushed tone.

Azure blushes, smacking herself. "Oh. I almost forgot… let's uhh… meet in your room later then."

"SURE!"

 **-000-**

" **I. Molested. Meowzer." Azure states, blanching a bit as her eyes bulge out of their sockets. "If Sophia finds out… she would pummel me."**

 **She shuddered. "This alliance would be awkward."**

 **000**

" **HAHAHA! TAKE THAT, MALES! FEMALES FOREVER!" yelled Sophia, pointing to the ceiling with a triumphant smirk.**

 **-000-**

Atticus cringes as he slowly opened his eyes. He found himself staring… at the ceiling. He struggled to move his arms but his limbs were restrained.

He groaned, maintaining his nonchalant expression. "Interaction is more… painful than what I expected," he drawled.

His eyes widened as he hears something… he presumed that someone was twisting the doorknob to the room.

He was about to be sa-

Oh wait, it's just Sora. The Staraptor is frowning as she floats over the Alolan Vulpix.

"Haha. Kinky birdie, are you?" mocked Atticus nonchalantly.

Sora scoffs, rolling her eyes as she removes the restraints off the Alolan Vulpix with her beak. "I'm here to save you, Sherlock."

Atticus blinks as his restraints are now removed. He sits up on the bed. He noticed that Juvia was also in the room.

"Why is the friendly ghost with you?" Atticus asked, turning to Sora.

"Eh. She followed me," shrugged Sora as she landed next to Juvia. "Secondly, stop 'interacting' with me or Sophia might trap you here again and remove your balls."

"Where… am I?" Atticus asked.

"You're in Sophia's room!" chirped Juvia with a smile. She then tilted her head to the side. "Why are you even here?"

"Sophia attacked me because of a misunderstanding," explained Atticus, frowning a bit. He winces. "She knocked me unconscious… scary actually. It was like falling asleep."

"Yeah yeah. Let's just go before Sophia finds us here," said Sora, rolling her eyes.

Juvia nodded. "Okay!" The Shuppet floats out of the room, leaving Sora and Atticus alone.

As the duo went over to the door. Atticus narrowed his eyes. "Why did you help me?"

"Uhhh… because I'm a nice person," said Sora with a frown. She lightly slaps Atticus in the cheek with the huff. "That's for being too frisky."

"Ow," commented Atticus, emotion unchanging. He then chuckles briskly, which unnerves his bird companion.

"... you're really off," murmured Sora as the duo exited the room.

 **-000-**

Quentin growls as he spits out some sand from his mouth. He had finally escaped the pile of sand that Otis dropped on him.

His mind was currently befuddled by anger and a desire to enact revenge. He was exceptionally furious at Napstaton and Otis… those fools.

Quentin's thoughts are interrupted by the door opening with a loud creak. The Sylveon instinctively turn to the door. Comf enters the room with a devilish smile, holding some magazines.

Comf sits on one of the chair, not even noticing that Quentin was even in the room.

"What is she doing..?" muttered Quentin to himself.

Comf growls as she hears Quentin's mutterings. "HEY! Is anyone here?!"

Quentin curses to himself as he shows himself to the Comfey. "Uhhh… hi Comf."

Comf's scowl softens as she sighed. "Oh… it's only you, Quentin." She chuckled. "Are you here to read some good old softcore with me!"

"No," intoned Quentin, deadpanning.

Quentin… didn't know Comf that much… but he liked her more than the others. Comf did the nice guy act last season and now, Quentin was doing the same thing.

"Sooo Quentin… when are you going to break out of your facade?" queried Comf with a malicious grin.

Quentin groaned. Even Comf knew. "Ho-"

"Napstaton. The big bastard was mumbling something about you and being evil," explained Comf, flipping open one of her magazines. "Don't worry. I won't judge. These people are just pussies."

Quentin… looked slightly relieved. He didn't think of Comf as a threat… and now that Comf knew… maybe… he can align himself with her. After all, they weren't that different.

"Comf… what would you say to an alliance with me?" Quentin asked the Comfey, tone sugarcoated with his flashy charisma.

Comf actually blushes as she clears her throat. "Sure. I would like to take down all of these ingrates. Especially Izaya, Napstaton and Juvia. They're fucking loaded yet they're still here to compete. I would've prefer Alex and Crimson returning."

"Uhh… who's Crimson?" queried Quentin, genuinely confused as he furrows a brow.

"I… actually forgot. I think she was the Zangoose, who's a diva and likes to flash her boobs," shrugged Comf, returning to her magazines.

"Meh. I don't care. If even I couldn't remember someone, they're probably too boring or unimportant for me to remember," commented Quentin, stroking his chin with a ribbon. He then shakes his head. "Now… about that alliance, who do you want to add?"

"Meowzer," said Comf simply. "Not only is she hated, she's also really hot- I mean, useful." Comf stumbles at her last words.

"Hmmm… no. She's too unpredictable," retorted Quentin, smugly shaking his head. "Remember when she spontaneously just changed the votes from Ace to Izaya."

"I like her more for that," giggled Comf, turning the page on her magazine. She then scowls. "Izaya is unfair after all. Ashley, Luther, Juvia, Breon and Clay all like him… even though Clay was fucking out first last time!"

"Actually, you may be over exaggerating now," pointed out Quentin. "I mean, Juvia might be the only person who I can see is close with Izaya. Vivian maybe… but that's just because Vivian's a stalker."

"Yeah…" mumbled Comf before smiling. "Quentin… I think I like you already. Hehe."

Quentin scoffs… before he smirks, "Well, this is the start then. Crapstaton, Izaya and his dumb girlfriend will fall."

 **-000-**

 **Juvia frowns as she stares at the camera. "I had a feeling that someone was degrading me… why?"**

 **000**

" **Meh. I'll probably turn against Quentin someday but for now, I may as well cooperate," shrugged Comf. She then scowled at the camera. "SEE SEPTH! I CAN MAKE FRIENDS!'**

 **-000-**

Nihilego groans as she sat on the red couch in the living room at the Hall of Legends. After hours of Poipole knocking violently at her door. She gave up and decided to follow Poipole to the living room. The smaller Ultra Beast sat next to her, turning to her with a grin.

"Isn't it nice to interact with the others?!" beamed Poipole in a sweet tone.

"Ugggggh, why did you have to be sooo sweet?" groaned Nihilego, hands on her head. "It makes it hard for me to insult you."

"Awwwwwww," cooed Poipole, oblivious to Nihilego's intent to badmouth him. He then giggles, "The second challenge is coming up too. What do you have in store for them?

"You do know that Arceus thinks up of all the challenges and all we do is think of some twists and determine whether someone is leaving or not," pointed out Nihilego, crossing her tentacles.

"What are the twists then?" queried Poipole with a pout.

"Uhh… for one, there will be no set teams," explained Nihilego. "Every challenge, the teams will change so everyone should be prepared for that. Another returning thing is the immunity idol."

"Just like the one Juvia found?" asked Poipole, furrowing a brow, resting his head on his arms as his bottom shook giddily.

"Pretty much," replied Nihilego, face uncaring.

Poipole sighed before a frown invaded his usually cheerful demeanor. "Nihilego, please think more positive and see life in a new light! After all, we only live once!"

"Yeah right," drawled Nihilego, rolling her eyes.

"You're starting to get depressed too!" whimpered Poipole, grabbing one of the jellyfish's tentacles, shaking it.

"I'm not depressed. Just irritated that you forced me to go here," growled Nihilego, clenching a tentacle.

"I'm Nihilego and I'm a grouch!" said Poipole, trying to imitate the symbiote's tone before returning to his own. "You need to lighten up, dude. After all, my life goal is to make everyone smile!"

"Then focus on Comf or Izaya then," groaned Nihilego. "They're not smiling."

"Uhh, Comf smiled and so did Izaya," countered Poipole, wagging a finger at Nihilego. "So please, just smile!"

Nihilego sighed in defeat as she made a face… but it wasn't a smile. It was just creepy.

"Uhhh… what are you doing?" questioned Poipole, slightly scared.

"I'm smiling!" said Nihilego, still making the same face.

"Uhhh… no you're not. If that's a smile, Guzzlord isn't a glutton," intoned Poipole, smiling weakly. He quickly shook his head with a grin. "But no matter! I will make you smile before this game ends!"

 **BEEP BEEP**

Nihilego groans as she takes out a watch. "Challenge time… goodie…"

"I like the enthusiasm, Nihi!"

 **-000-**

"CONTESTANTS, PLEASE HEAD TO THE SCHOOLYARD FOR YOUR NEXT CHALLENGE!" rang Poipole's voice throughout the entire school.

Serall, who was just walking around the dorms, smirked. "FINALLY! I CAN PROVE MYSELF!"

The Kommo-o cockily exited the dorms, out to the school yard, where everyone else was waiting.

Poipole grinned as he waves at the contestants. "Hello everyone! Before we can begin with the challenge, Azure and Quentin will choose the teams. Before that, we'll reveal a crucial twist."

"Crucial twist?" Breon queried, furrowing a brow.

"Aside from the immunity idol that we hid, there's another," explained Nihilego, looking bored out of her mind. "The team switching twist, yada yada."

Azure's eyes widened as she squeezed her notebook shakily. "Team s-switching? Are you saying that the teams won't be t-temporary?"

"Yep. Every challenge, there would be different teams. Consider this one of the many curveballs that we'll throw at you guys," said Nihilego, faking enthusiasm.

"I see. Can I choose my team now?" queried Quentin, waving a paw impatiently.

"Sure. You guys take turns choosing a member. Azure, ladies first," mused Poipole, clapping his hands to get everyone's attention.

The Marill nodded as she took a step forward, turning to her fellow competitors. "I choose Sophia."

"Naturally," smirked Sophia as she walked over to the Marill.

"Quentin?"

"Comf."

"Uhhh… just say names alternately, I'm hella bored," grumbled Nihilego, crossing her tentacles. The duo of leaders exchanged a look before resuming their team selection.

"Meowzer."

"Clay."

"Luther."

"Izaya."

"Ashley."

"Icy."

"Juvia."

"Vivian."

"Serall."

"Atticus."

"Sora."

"Otis."

:Napstaton."

"And Breon is on Quentin's team," declared Nihilego as the Vikavolt groaned, walking over to the Sylveon.

"Last pick… of course," grumbled Breon.

"And so Quentin, Comf, Clay, Izaya, Icy, Vivian, Atticus, Otis and Breon will be called the Saucy Sylveon," declared Poipole, flailing his arms giddily. "Meanwhile, Azure, Sophia, Meowzer, Luther, Juvia, Ashley, Serall, Sora and Napstaton will make up the Marvelous Marill."

"Of course I'm marvelous," boasted Napstaton in a haughty tone.

"Okay! Time for the challenge then!" said Poipole. "Follow me and Nihilego, okay?"

The contestants all nodded as they followed the two hosts to the end of the school yard until they reached a makeshift campfire pit.

"Oooh. This must be where the elimination ceremony would take place this season," remarked Vivian, eyes glistening in excitement. "OF COURSE CHAOS WOULDN'T BE ELIMINATED!"

The group then enter a small wooden shack near the campfire pit.

The interior… is more spacious than what was expected. It's like an underground amphitheater of some sort. At the bottom was a stage and a massage chair with a strange helmet attached. Behind the chair is a flat screen.

"Welcome… to the Underground Challenge Area which is underground," giggled Poipole as the contestants took their seats, Marill on one side and the Sylveon on the other.

"What horrible challenge awaits us?" questioned Breon with a frown.

"Facing your fears, of course!" announced Nihilego, raising her tentacles. "Isn't that fun?!"

"That doesn't sound like fun," pouted Clay, crossing his arms.

"Well, if we were sadists, we would've enjoyed this but meh," expressed Nihilego nonchalantly. "And also… this won't be just some run-of-the-mill fear challenge seeing as we already somewhat did that last season and repeating it would be boring for the audience so we instilled a special twist into it."

"Just on with it, dagnabbit!" growled Luther, left eye slightly twitching.

Icy gasps, surprised by the Trubbish's sudden rudeness.

 **-000-**

" **Luther has never been this aggressive before!" muttered Icy, shaking as she held her head. "Meowzer c-corrupted him!"**

 **-000-**

"Uhhh, sure Luther," said Poipole uneasily. "The twist is you won't face your own fears."

"What are we going to face then? Each other?" asked Napstaton, furrowing a brow, relieved that he won't face his own fear.

"You're clue, Nappy. You're going to face each other's fears," corrected Nihilego with a weak smile. "For every person who faces their fear, your team earns a point. In the end, we'll tally the points and the team with the most votes win while the loser will have to oust one of their members."

"Oh boy," commented Clay, sweating nervously.

"We'll go by elimination order last season before moving onto the newbies so that means Clay goes first," stated Nihilego, pointing at the Timburr.

The Timburr winces as he drops his log in fear. Accidentally, it hits the feet of Atticus, who sat next to him. And to Clay's surprise, the Alolan Vulpix looks unfazed.

Atticus looks down at his feet before realizing what was happening. "OW!" Atticus then returns to his deadpan expression.

"Clay, come on up please," requested Nihilego as the Fighting type shakily stood up.

Clay was shivering as he walks down to the stage. As he climb onto the stage, he was quickly met by the two hosts.

"Clay, are you excited?!" Poipole asked the Timburr with a wide grin while Nihilego takes out a small box with paper slips on it, shaking it.

"Uhh… n-no," answered Clay, twiddling his fingers. "I don't want to do this but if I don't earn a point, I might go home if we lose… and my master will have skin if I go home first again…"

"Interesting motivation, Clay," commented Nihilego with a nod. "Uhh… please grab a paper slip from this box so we can get this started."

Clay whimpers as he shakily grabs a paper slip from the box. Nihilego nonchalantly grabs the paper from the Timburr's grip. "Izaya. Clay, I guess you have to face his fear sooooo MIKE!"

Clay nearly fainted as a Seviper slithers onstage with a devilish smirk.

"Wheresssss the victim?" The Seviper asked, licking his lips.

Nihilego pointed to Clay, who's now in fetal position, rocking himself in fear. The Seviper slithers to the Timburr.

Soon, Clay's screams can be heard throughout the room.

Sitting with the other Izaya winces. "It looks like Clay won't have any children now."

"Uhhh… Izaya, this is your fear right?" Vivian asked the Crobat. "I didn't know that you were scared of snakes."

Izaya shakes his head. "Nah. I can handle snakes. It's just a fatal allergy."

"Wow. You people are awfully close to each other," scoffed Comf, mustering a smile. She then furrows a brow. "And Vivian, why are you wearing Izaya's fedora?"

Just like what Comf said, the Roserade was wearing the Crobat's fedora on her head. She blushed in embarrassment as she points at the ceiling. "Oh? I STOLE THIS! CHAOS HAS MADE HER MARK IN THIS WORLD BY STEALING FROM ONE OF THE STRONGEST GAMBLERS!"

"She asked for it," drawled Izaya bluntly.

Vivian quickly tips the fedora over a flushed expression. "L-lies! He's l-lying! Chaos never borrows, only steal!"

"This is the weirdest relationship my eyes ever saw," commented Comf, silently sneering at the Crobat.

"..." Izaya sneered back at the Comfey, which actually made Comf shudder. Comf's expression weakens as she quickly returns back to her seat.

Meanwhile, sitting behind Comf, Icy is cringing as she eyed Luther from afar. Breon, who was sitting next to her, furrowed a brow.

"Are you worried about your boyfriend?" Breon asked the Froslass in a concerned tone.

"... a little… he's been talking to Meowzer as of late… and his aggression has dramatically increased…" explained Icy in a somber tone.

"He's just really depressed," murmured Breon with a weak smile.

"HE'S DEPRESSED?!" asked Icy, hands shaking. "Why didn't he tell me..? Why is… he keeping things from me? I love him… but does he love me back..?"

Breon gulps as the Froslass took a hold of him and began to shake violently. "Why. Didn't. He. Tell. Me. About. It?"

"Uhhh… maybe he didn't want you to worry," suggested Breon, smiling weakly.

"W-what? HE'S JUST MAKING ME MORE WORRIED BY NOT TELLING ME!" yelled Icy, gathering the attention of the other Sylveon.

"THIS IS WHY I LIKE SAND BETTER! THEY DON'T YELL FOR NO GOOD REASON!" Otis exclaimed, stroking a pile of sand on his paw with a frown.

"Hypocrite," scoffed Comf.

"Just shut up, everyone," requested Quentin in a polite yet irritated demeanor. "We still need to see if Clay faced bat boy's fear."

"Bat boy?" queried Izaya, furrowing a brow.

"Hush," muttered Quentin as the Sylveon all turn to the stage where Clay was now being strangled by the Seviper.

"Uh… Nihilego, my fear is snake venom not snakes," pointed out Izaya, pointing a wing at the Seviper.

"Oh? Mike just really likes hurting others. Clay only has two minutes left," explained Nihilego, floating over to the Crobat.

"Why me?!" whimpered Clay as the Seviper sunk its fangs on the Timburr. "OWWWWWW! THAT HURTED WAY MORE THAN I EXPECTED! MOMMY!"

"Ssssstop being a pusssssssy," hissed Mike, fangs still stuck on the Timburr.

"Eep," cried Clay with a sniffle.

"I almost feel bad for him," commented Comf, wincing as the Timburr continued to cry. "Keyword, almost."

Sophia gags as she stared at the sorry mess of a Timburr. "He may be male… but this is too much."

"Woah! The feminazi cares for us males?" Serall asked sarcastically. "Shocking."

"Shut up," growled Sophia, glaring at the Kommo-o.

"You people are immature," grumbled Luther, crossing his arms. "SO PLEASE SHUT UP WHILE I TRY TO WATCH CLAY!"

"Woah… was Luther always a hardass?" queried Ashley, frowning at the Trubbish.

Juvia, on the other hand, looked… emotionless. "Is this even the same Luther..?"

Meanwhile back on the stage, the Seviper finally released Clay.

Clay was now covered with snake bites and saliva. "I need to take a bath… six times…" The Clay then falls to the stage, unconscious.

Poipole approaches the unconscious Timburr, poking him with a stick. "Is he even alive?"

"Meh. He earned his team a point… and their sympathy," shrugged Nihilego as an Audino walks onstage. The Audino approaches the fainted Timburr then began to drag him offstage, then dragging him out of the building to who-knows-where, leaving the remaining Pokemon silent.

"This is just the first fear… and someone already got pummeled," commented Meowzer, holding her head. "This is messed up, dudes."

"Darlings~, I don't think I can handle this," gagged Naptaton, face now a dark shade of green.

"Aren't you a robot?! Suck it up," grunted Luther with a scowl.

"... I hate him now," commented Nihilego, frowning at the Trubbish.

 **-000-**

" **... my head hurts after smoking… I guess Meowzer's goods are really strong," groaned Luther, holding his throbbing head.**

 **000**

" **Luther is really rude suddenly. Maybe Icy was right about Meowzer," muttered Ashley, clenching her fists. "Welp! It's time to punch some sense into Luther… after the challenge, of course."**

 **-000-**

"Ookay… Luther's rude behavior aside, Breon is up next," declared Nihilego, to the Vikavolt's dismay.

"Augh. This sucks," groaned Breon as he walks to the stage. "Let's just get this over with."

"You do know that you can drop out, right?" Poipole pointed out, tilting his head to the side.

"Clay fucking faced Izaya's deadly fear. If I dropped out now, I would be considered useless," explained Breon with a frown.

"He's right," shrugged Azure, jotting down notes.

"Oh okay then. Pick one paper slip, Breon," requested Nihilego as the Vikavolt stabs one paper slip with his mandibles.

Nihilego grabs it from the Vikavolt. "Hmmm… you have to… Clay's fear. Ohohohohoho."

"Easy. It's psychic types, right?" scoffed Breon, rolling his eyes.

"Uhh… Clay has… some psychological fears," explained Nihilego as Poipole leads the insect to the massage chair. "Please sit down, Breon."

The Breon's eyes narrowed as he sits down on the massage chair. Poipole places the helmet on the Vikavolt's head.

"Hahaha. He's sacred of hel-"

Breon suddenly fell unconscious on the chair.

"What happened to him?" Juvia questioned, concerned with her friend.

"Oh? He's just experiencing the trial version of virtual reality," explained Nihilego.

"Virtual reality? That's a thing?" Vivian questioned, rubbing the back of her head, confused.

 **-000-**

Breon's eyes flicker open as he's now lying on top of a bed. He furrows a brow in confusion. Wasn't he supposed to be facing Clay's fear?

He shakily sits up, paranoid of what the Timburr feared. What did he fear? He seems so shallow… and somewhat cute in his own way.

Breon's eyes widened. Did he just call Clay cute. With a gruff grunt, he jumps off of the bed but… he then realized that he was way smaller. His eyes widened. He's a Charjabug again but how-

"Breon. Breon. Breon. You're all alone." As the Charabug blinked, he found himself in a void of darkness. "W-where am I?"

The scenery changed again… he's now inside the cafeteria on the show. He noticed the other contestants entering and strangely… no one would even talk to him or anything.

"Hello? Where am I?" Breon tried to ask, however… no one can hear him. Breon started to lose patience. "IS ANYONE EVEN LISTENING?!"

No one replied. Breon's frustration turns to sadness. "This is high school all over again…"

He then noticed someone approaching him. He looks up… to find Clay, staring at him with a cocky grin.

"Cla-"

"You're just a weakling, Breon," stated Clay in a harsh tone, which saddened the Vikavolt. "This is why you're always alone. All you have is your stupid mommy. Oh? It looks like you're crying already. It's okay. Mommy's there," said Clay mockingly.

"W-what?!" Breon asked, starting to cry. Clay was as harmless as a Cutiefly and seeing him insult him… was bad. The only thing that could make this worse was-

A familiar Shuppet floats over to him with an emotionless face. "You're a loser, Breon. Even a nice girl like me won't spend time with a nobody like you."

"W-what? I d-don't understand," stammered Breon with a flustered expression. "What did I do wrong?"

Breon's temper suddenly flared up, like it usually did. "I FUCKING HATE YOU ALL! I WILL SKIN YOU ALL ALIVE UNTIL YOU SCREAM YOUR ASSES OFF!" Breon was now a Vikavolt, losing control of himself again.

He quickly shoots a Thundershock at Clay. Clay's eyes widen as the attack hit. Clay is sent flying to the wall.

Juvia growled at the Vikavolt. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO MY FRIEND, AN ACTUAL DECENT PERSON?!"

"Enough of you…" grumbled Breon as he shot a Thunderbolt at the Shuppet as the fear ended.

 **-000-**

Meanwhile back with the other contestants, they were all staring at the flat screen, where Breon's experience was being displayed.

Izaya, in particular, was frowning. "He hurt Juvia…"

"Chill. It's only a simulation," scoffed Comf, rolling her eyes. "No need to overreact! That's Icy's job!"

"Uh. Comf, was it? I presume that Izaya is just… furious that Breon was willing to hurt Juvia, simulation or not?" deduced Azure, stroking her chin. "And… he brutally attacked! Breon is clearly mentally unstable. I mean, I think he was lucid in the simulator, seeing as he sat up on the bed."

"But the simulation Juvia was a bitch!" scoffed Luther, raising his arms. "What was Clay's fucking fear anyway?! I didn't get it!"

"..." Juvia is just staring at the screen, slightly shaken. "W-what was that? I n-never said those bad things."

"Uh… Clay's fear was loneliness so we decided to make Breon a social outcast in his simulation and all of you guys as his classmates, who we all know are really bitchy," explained Nihilego, clasping her tentacles.

"... bitchy… hmmm," mumbled Poipole before shaking his head with a grin. "Uh… Breon's about to wake up now… so the Sylveon get another point."

"Woah… this is just the second fear and it's already intense," commented Vivian with a shudder. "I'm not sure if I c-can do this."

"Pussy," grumbled Comf, only to gulp as the others glared at her.

Just then, Breon's eyes flutter open. The Vikavolt falls out of his seat, helmet falling in the process.

The Vikavolt is trembling as he stands up. "D-did I pass?"

"Yep… and damn dude, that was brutal," commented Poipole, still smiling. His smile cracks. "I… was slightly shaken by the fact that you were willing to hurt your friends, bitchy or not."

Breon winces. "S-sorry… I just lost control of myself… all of those memories came crashing back to me."

"Yeah… uh, return to your team so we can continue," requested Poipole as Breon returned to his seat, still trembling.

"Uhh, Comf is up next…" announced Nihilego before mumbling to herself, "Hmm, it seems that the first five fear facers today are all from the Sylveon."

The Comfey sighed. "Guess it's my turn. I expect it to be painful…" A wide grin creeps into the Fairy type's expression. "Not too painless. Not to painful. The perfect kind of pain should be in moderation."

"Just go already," said Izaya, sneering at the Comfey as the Comfey floated to the stage.

Comf swiftly grabs a paper slip from Nihilego's box, giving it to the jellyfish, who read its contents aloud, "You're going to face Serall's fear."

The Kommo-o huffs, crossing his arms, as he watched from the audience. "I have no fear."

"Pffffft. HAHAHAHAHA!" cackled Sophia, laughing at Serall's arrogant behavior. The Kommo-o growls, looking away.

"Okay Comf… our new intern, Glory, will be placing a box with Serall's fear in it. Just stay in the box for ten minutes," explained Nihilego as a Lurantis climbs onstage, carrying a crate.

"Hehehehehe. The dino's fear is pathetic," giggled the Lurantis, who we can assume to be Glory, placing the crate onstage. "Enjoy~ My plants will love to see your pain."

The Lurantis then exits.

Comf blinks in confusion. "That was an intern? She seems more like a contestant with her… weird plant talk."

"Meh. Just get in the crate," shrugged Nihilego as Poipole carefully removes the top off.

Comf just rolls her eyes as she floats over to the crate.

 **-000-**

" **Serall is an arrogant jerk. His fear is obviously as pathetic as he is," grunted Comf, crossing her arms. She then raises a fist. "And to spite him, I will face his fear as a man! THAT CUNT WILL PAY!"**

 **000**

" **Comf is a hardass," scoffed Serall, crossing his arms with a scowl. "Yesterday, she quickly became a pussy over this Septh guy. If anyone's pathetic, it's her!"**

 **-000-**

As Comf entered the box, Poipole covers the top with the lid once more. SIlence.

"Uhh… are we just going to wait for this to end?" Napstaton queried with a bored expression. "Filler footage is bad for television, Darling~"

"Meh. I don't care. More time for us to just chill, y'know," shrugged Meowzer, slouching on her chair. Luther, who was sitting next to her, followed suit.

"We can guess what stupid fear Serall has!" suggested Ashley with a giggle. "It's probably My Little Ponyta."

"NO, I'M STRONG ENOUGH TO FEND AGAINST A GROUP OF PACIFISTIC DUNCES WHO CALL THEMSELVES PONYTA!" growled Serall, sneering at the Whimsicott.

"I agree with Serall," agreed Sophia, nodding in agreement. She then smirked. "HE'S SCARED OF MAGIKARP OBVIOUSLY! SERALL IS A FUCKING WEAKLING AND HE'S MALE! IT ALL FITS!"

Serall blushed in embarrassment as he silently growls. "S-shut up. I'm a professional ath-"

"Darling~, that's a rather lame motto of yours. You are hardly professional," scoffed Naptaton, flipping his hair.

"SHUT UP, YOU BITCH! YOU'RE FUCKING SCARED OF SAND!" growled Serall, clenching a fist.

Napstaton gasps as he buries his mouth beneath his knees, speaking in a muffled tone, "How did you know that?"

Meanwhile at the Sylveon team, the team members were all watching the crate with a shared bored expression.

"Wow. A crate. How exciting," drawled Quentin sarcastically. "No one's going to watch a show where for ten minutes, the cast just looks at a plain, old, boring crate."

"Meh, I've seen worse," commented Atticus, slumped on his chair with a deadpan expression.

Five minutes later, Breon groaned, "AUGH! THIS IS TAKING TOO LONG! I WOULD RATHER BE BACK IN THAN SIMULATION THAN WATCHING A FUCKING CRATE."

"Uhhh… y-you're shouting," stammered Vivian, startled by the Vikavolt's outburst.

Breon's eyes widened as he realized what he just did. "Huh… I thought-" Breon looks away with a flushed expression.

 **-000-**

" **I… went to therapy after the first season so I can control my anger… I thought that it worked but…" Breon looked down in shame, eyes blinking. "... I guess it failed…"**

 **He shook his head as he forced a smile. "But I have to stay strong. I don't want to give up like last season!"**

 **000**

" **B-Breon is scary," commented Vivian, shuddering. She then poses shakily, mustering a smile. "B-but chaos will never f-falter!"**

 **-000-**

Minutes later, Comf floats out of the crate with an annoyed expression. She floats to Nihilego with a scowl.

"WHAT WAS THAT?! I WAS JUST IN THE CRATE… WITH A FUCKING MAGIKARP!" growled Comf, annoyed. "DON'T TELL ME! SERALL IS ACTUALLY SCARED OF MAGIKARP?! HE'S WAY MORE PATHETIC THAN I THOUGHT!"

"Uh… calm down, Comf," requested Nihilego, smiling weakly.

Comf silently growls, crossing her arms, "Fine… but seriously… It. Was. Fucking. Boring. If I had my mags, it would've been okay."

"On the bright side, at least you earned a point for your team," pointed out Poipole, attempting to brighten up the mood.

Comf deadpans, floating back to her team. Meanwhile on the Marill side, most of the contestants there were chuckling, barring Serall, who was folding his arms with a growl.

"You're scared of Magikarp?" giggled Ashley. "And you have the nerve to downgrade all of us." She then stops, gaping in realization. "... though… Sophia was right! Sophia, of all people!"

"Tch. Shut up, traitor. I'm always right," growled Sophia, sneering at the cottonweed. She then smirked at the Kommo-o. "AND ALSO! HAHA, YOU'RE PATHETIC!"

Serall scowled, a light blush appearing on his face, "S-shut up!"

 **-000-**

" **Don't judge me," growled Serall, glaring at the camera.**

 **-000-**

"Ookay… Icy is up next and Sylveon are still in the lead with three points," announced Nihilego. "WIll this change if we reach Meowzer, who'll be the first Marill to perform? Welp, let's just sit and watch."

The Froslass sighed as she drops her book onto her seat before floating over to the stage. "Do I have to do this?" queried Icy with a worried expression. "I mean… we already have three points."

"Well… it's your choice… also, you haven't even grabbed a piece of paper yet," pointed out Nihilego.

The Froslass hesitantly nodded as she reaches into the box, handing the paper sheet to Nihilego.

"Ookay… Atticus. You're facing his fear. Poipole, please give Icy the pills." Nihilego told Poipole.

Poipole nodded, taking out a orange pill bottle, wobbling to Icy. He cheekily hands the bottle to the Froslass. "Enjoy!"

"Is Atticus' fear… swallowing pills?" questioned Icy, staring at the pill bottle in fear. "Or is it death? Are these pills deadly?!"

"Dude, chi-"

"I can't do this!" gulped Icy, returning to her seat.

Comf scoffs, "WEAK! It's just a fucking pill bottle."

"It might've been fatal!" pointed out Icy, glaring at the Comfey. "I would rather live and be eliminated than die!"

"You do know that Nihilego and Poipole are tamer than most hosts. They won't kill their own contestants," pointed out Izaya, frowning at the Froslass. "Stop looking for reasons not to face that fear."

"Uhhh…"

"Sleep is my fear," chimed in Atticus, yawning loudly. "Those pills might've been sleeping pills."

"I guess we know who to boot off then if we lose," giggled Vivian, flashing a peace sign. "No offense, Icy."

 **-000-**

 **Icy frowns at the camera. "New flash: I hate Vivian. She's getting on my nerves… so is Izaya… who does he think he is? The team leader?! They both need to go! And by extension, Juvia too!"**

 **-000-**

 **Izaya stared at the camera, deadpanning, "I would've understood if Breon or Clay backed out. Their fears are far more serious. Icy got Atticus', which was sleep. Icy would probably reason that she doesn't know what sleeping pills look like but I won't buy it. The bottle had a fucking label. Even I can see it from my seat."**

 **-000-**

"Ookay! Izaya, you're up next!" declared Nihilego. The Crobat swiftly flew to the stage with a nonchalant expression, grabbing a paper slip from the box, giving it to Nihilego.

"Ookay! You'll be facing… Otis' fear!" declared Nihilego, pausing for dramatic effect.

"Calling it, it's related to sand," said Izaya as a pile of sand falls right in front of him. "Called it."

"Okay… your task is to build a sand castle," requested Nihilego with a weak smile. "I know that it may sound… weird but it's necessary."

Izaya rolled his eyes as he started building the sand castle. Sitting with the audience, Otis' eyes lit up.

 **-000-**

" **SAND!" yelled Otis, sprinkling sand around the confessional.**

 **-000-**

Seconds later, a small sand castle stood below Izaya, who stared at the two hosts with an agitated expression.

"Is that it? Did you make me build a fucking sand castle for no reason?" grunted Izaya, sneering at the two hosts.

Poipole suddenly kicked the sand castle, toppling it and making it fall. "Oof."

Otis, who was sitting down, stood up, crying, "NOOOO! MY SAND! HOW DARE-"

Breon quickly covered his mouth. "No… please don't."

Izaya just shrugged. "Meh."

"You earned your team your third point, Izaya so congrats," announced Poipole with a wide grin as the Crobat returned to his seat. "Though… that fear was really… weird."

"Don't care," shrugged Nihilego. "Meowzer is up next."

"Daaamn. This sucks," groaned Meowzer as she stood up and began making her way to the stage with an uncomfortable expression. "Duuude, please rethink this."

"Nope. This is the challenge so you have to do this," refuted Nihilego, shaking her head. She then holds out her box. "So pick a fear now, Meowzer."

Meowzer sighs in defeat. "Well, if you insist…" The Meowstic grabs one paper slip, lazily handing it to the Ultra Beast.

"Hmmm… you'll have to face Quentin's fear," stated Nihilego before crumpling the paper slip, throwing it away. "Soo, you'll have to face a simulation, Meowzer. Are you ready?"

"I guess. Y'know, I have no choice," responded Meowzer, shrugging. She groggily hobbled over to the massage cheer. She gives Nihilego a nervous look. "Is this even safe? The bug dude got worked up cuz of this."

"It's safe. Breon tested out," assured Nihilego, rolling her eyes.

The Meowstic shakily nodded as she sits down, carefully placing the helmet on her head. "Okay, how does th-" Meowzer suddenly falls unconscious,

 **-000-**

Meowzer then wakes up, almost immediately. She shakily removes the helmet off her head.

"What was that, dude..?" Meowzer asked the two hosts as she shakily stood up.

"I dunno… you dropped out before the fear could even begin," shrugged Nihilego as the psychic feline gulped.

"Oh no…" The Meowstic then walks back to her team with a weak smile. "Sorry dudes. I couldn't do it…"

"But you didn't even do anything," pointed out Ashley with a huff, crossing her arms.

"I panicked," spat Meowzer as she sat next to Luther. "It was Quentin's fear… and the fox dude is shady, y'know?"

"Quentin is nice, to be frank," huffed Ashley. "He didn't have malicious intent!"

"Uhhh… Comf… and Septh. Remember?" pointed out Azure, jotting down notes.

"... oh yeah," mumbled Ashley as Meowzer huffs, frowning at the Whimsicott.

"Ashley, you're up next," announced Nihilego, to Ashley's exasperation.

"Geez," muttered Ashley as she hovered to the stage.

She grabs one paper slip, handing it to Nihilego.

"Ashley… you have to face Sora's fear," announced Nihilego. She then gestures to the box, where the Magikarp was in. "Please go in and stay there for ten minutes… oh yeah, that box will get… smaller over time. Thank science for that."

Ashley rolled her eyes as she floated into the box, which Poipole quickly covers.

"Oh great! We have to stare at a crate again?" Quentin groaned with a miffed expression. "This is starting to get boring."

"Don't worry! It's a crate that changes size!" pointed out Vivian only to be shut down by Quentin's deadpan expression.

Meanwhile on the other team, Sora shuddered. "Ugh… seeing the box cringe is somehow making me claustrophobic even though I'm not in it."

"That's a scientific fact, Sora!" chimed in Azure with a wide grin. "After all-"

"Stop with the science… pleeeease!" groaned Meowzer, holding her head. "It's therapy all over again."

Azure sweats, blushing in embarrassment. "D-duly noted, Meowzer!"

"What happened in therapy?" queried Juvia, tilting her head in confusion.

"I dunno. It's n-not like I was the t-therapist," blustered Azure, twiddling her fingers. "I j-just want to respect Meowzer's wishes and stop t-talking about science."

"Oh…" hummed Juvia, giggling. "I think I know what you're talking about."

"FORNICATION?!" Sophia questioned with a growl. "Did your therapist rape you, Meowzer?! I bet that your therapist is a fucking male!"

Napstaton gives her a look. "What is it with you and males, Darling~? I believe in gender equality for it is fabulous~!"

"That's what they all say!" snarled Sophia, gritting her teeth. "And look what happened! Females are being objectified, males have turned lazy and over dependent on females, females become sex slaves! This fucking world is a crazy mess!"

"Uhh… I'm not saying it's wrong, dude… but aren't you overreacting a little bit?" asked Meowzer, smiling weakly, shakily flashing a peace sign. "Not all men are bad, y'know…" She then sneered at the camera. "Except for you, weird guy who kept suggesting lobotomy."

"MEOWZER, YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE TRUE EVIL OF MALES YET… JUST WATCH!" yelled Sophia. "JUST YOU WAIT… JUST YOU WAIT!"

Meanwhile, back with the Sylveon, the group blinked at Sophia's outburst.

"That might be the umpteenth time Sophia yelled this loud… yet I'm still not used to it," commented Vivian, smiling weakly.

"Tch. Hypocrite. You're a hypocrite, Vivian… or should I say Chaos?" scoffed Comf, rolling her eyes.

"S-stop it," stammered Vivian, frowning at the Comfey. "Chaos n-nevers falters!"

"People, we need to act mature," said Quentin, crossing his paws.

"Yeah yeah… but oh look! Ashley is done!" Icy declared, pointing to the stage where Ashley is now outside the box, twitching. The box is now smaller than her.

"... that was scary," admitted Ashley.

"Well, you earned your team your first point so you should be proud!" pointed out Nihilego with a weak smile.

"That wasn't satisfying," commented Ashley, crossing her arms with a huff before floating back to her seat.

Nihilego then clears her throat as she turns to the contestants. "Okay… currently, the Sylveon have four points while the Marill have one. Luther is up next."

The Trubbish groaned as he wobbles to the stage with a miffed expression. "Just get this over quick."

Nihilego narrows her eyes as the Trubbish grabs a paper slip from the box. "Luther… somehow, you look… different-"

"Maybe, he's a Ditto, " suggested Poipole, flailing his arms cutely.

"Uhh… no, Poipole," retorted Nihilego as she grabs the paper that Luther got. "Hmm… you'll have to face Icy's fear."

Luther growled, "Make this quick, oka-" The Trubbish then blinked in confusion. He then groans as if a truck has hit him. "Uggggh… my head hurt…"

"Uhh… Luther, you still have to face Icy's fear," pointed out Nihilego, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

"Oh boy," groaned Luther with a frown. "This is going to hurt a lot then…"

"Yep," agreed Nihilego as a Typhlosion walks onstage with a bored expression. "Connor, you have to incinerate Luther until he gives up."

"Ugggh… how long do I have to do this? Maurice and I have a date later," grumbled Connor, crossing his arms.

"Uh… only for five minutes, dude," explained Nihilego, clasping her tentacles. "After that, you're free to go."

"Good! I'll make this count then!" smirked Connor before releasing a breath of fire at the Trubbish.

"AAAAAGGGH! IT HURTS EVERYWHERE!" screeched Luther.

Icy, who was watching, winces. "I hope he's ok…"

"DAMMIT! Why do the goody two-shoes got all of the fun?!" groaned Comf, slumped on her chair. "All I got was a fucking Magikarp."

"Maybe you should've sticked with the nice gal act then," snarked Quentin, which made Comf roll her eyes with a huff.

 **-000-**

" **Dick…" grumbled Comf, crossing her arms.**

 **000**

" **I love Luther… I love Luther, I love Luther, I love Luther soooo much… even if he's hanging around bad eggs like Meowzer," muttered Icy.**

 **-000-**

"Uhhh… this is a bit extreme," commented Ashley, wincing as she watched Luther facing Icy's fear. "Maybe, they should've let Luther faced this fear in a simulation."

"Yeah." Sora nods in agreement. "Those burns won't definitely heal."

"What if he likes drop out, y'know? So that he won't get hurt any further," suggested Meowzer, lighting up another joint, smoking.

"Yeah…" muttered Juvia before slowly floating onstage to the two hosts with a frown. "Uhhh… can you please stop hurting Luther..? Even if he's acting more… grouchy, he's still a Pokemon like everyone else here."

"Sorry Juvia… even if we wanted to, we can't… Arceus will get mad at us," explained Nihilego before hugging her body with a shudder. "And boy is she scary when she's mad… she's not watching this, r-right?" queried Nihilego, warily looking around.

"She's probably watching," cautioned Poipole, pouting. "She's the god of all Pokemon after all."

"But still…," muttered Juvia, slightly deterred by the duo's submissiveness.

"Don't worry. Your garbage pal only got one minute," assured Nihilego, crossing her tentacles.

Just like what the hostess said, one minute later, the Magmortar stopped incinerating Luther, who was now twitching in fear.

"That… was painful," commented Luther, coughing up black smoke. He then frowns at the two hosts. "F-fire's my actual fear so it was hard… but I did it!"

"Yep! You can go back to your seat. While you Juvia… it's your turn," declared Nihilego, turning to the cloth.

The Shuppet nodded as she levitates a paper strip out of the box, floating it to the hostess, who reads its contents aloud. "You'll have to faaaace… Luther's fear!"

Juvia suddenly fell to the stage. "Huh?"

"Luther's fear is fire or heights… we chose heights. Sooo!" Poipole takes out a button with a wide grin, pressing it. The floorboard under Juvia suddenly levitated with Juvia on it. Soon, Juvia is now twelve feet from the floor. "You'll have to last five minutes, Juvia."

Juvia nodded with a weak smile.

 **-000-**

" **Umm… I… want to prove myself to everyone," said Juvia, sighing. "... sometimes, I feel that they're underestimating me…"**

 **The Shuppet then smiles. "But I'm thankful to know that Izaya is here… hehehe… maybe I can ask him to play** _ **that game**_ **later!"**

 **-000-**

Luther, who returned to his seat, was still trembling as he watches Juvia face his fear. He turns to Meowzer, who seems to be spacing out as the feline had a vacant expression on her face.

He then turns to Ashley with a weak smile. He wanted to ask her about how Icy was doing. "Uhh… Ashley… I want to ask you something."

"Hmmm? Ask away," replied Ashley, narrowing her eyes.

"How's Icy?" Luther asks, stroking his cheek with a weak smile. Ashley growls at the Trubbish, surprising the latter.

"Now you're asking! She's worried sick… you should probably see her after the challenge!" responded Ashley, slightly irritated by the trash bag's negligence. "If you really care for her, you should've checked up on her earlier!" She then huffs, hands on her hips. "Seriously!"

"S-sorry… my mind was not in the right place…" muttered Luther, starting to feel weak from the emotions rushing back in after the drugs slowly faded. "... uggggh… my head hurts…"

"Yeah right," muttered Ashley, rolling her eyes before looking away.

"AAAAAAAUGGHH! REJECTED DUDEEEEEE!" groaned Meowzer, snapping out of her vacant mood before spacing out again. "..."

Luther sighs as he held his head in pain.

 **-000-**

The camera then fizzles out for a moment before back into another scenery. Specifically, what seems to be an infirmary. There are a lot of hospital beds here. A medical cabinet, wheelchairs and more medical supplies.

Clay is currently lying on one of the bed, body still scarred and bloody. He's starting to regret coming back. It's far too painful and too traumatic for him. In the span of two days, he's been traumatized by 'Meowzer therapy' and the fear challenge so the Timburr really wanted to quit but… he can't. His master wanted him to win… and quitting would just anger his master and Clay didn't want that.

He then held his pen-. "Wait… wait a minute… something's up…" The Timburr muttered, beginning to hold his head in fear as he began to tremble.

"My… my… MY NECKLACE!" yelled Clay as his blood began to boil. That Everstone was given to him by his master and he just lost it. Oh boy… his master would surely skin him alive.

"Nononono… but where could it be… wherecoulditbewherecoulditbewherecoulditbe?!" growled Clay, clenching his fists. "... RAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

The Timburr sits up, eyes tearing up in anger.

 **-000-**

" **Someone stole it!" snarled Clay, glaring at the camera. "And I'm going to find out who it is!"**

 **The Timburr then breaks into tears, looking away from the camera.**

 **-000-**

Back at the ampitheather, Juvia has just finished facing Luther's fear. The Shuppet smiled at the two hosts.

"Do I earn a point?" queried Juvia.

"Yep," responded Poipole, clapping his hands in glee. "The point ratio is now four to three, in favor of the Sylveon."

"Oh goodie. Only one point left to tie it up," hummed Juvia, returning to her seat.

"Okay. It's time for the noobs to-" started Nihilego only for Serall to glare at her.

"We're only newcomers… but we're as capable as the veterans," growled Serall, sneering at the jellyfish. "I would know… I'm a professional athlete."

"Stop it with the athlete bullcrap and prove yourself," scoffed Ashley, crossing her arms.

"FINE!" Serall snarls back as he stood up and made his way to the two hosts. "Give me a fear already! I'm about to put a stupid cottonball in her place!"

"ASHLEY'S A COTTONWEED!" chimed in Azure with a frown.

"No one cares, Azure," muttered Nihilego, rolling her eyes before turning back to Serall. "Kay Serall. Grab a paper slip or whatever."

Serall grunts as he followed the hostess' instruction then gave the paper slip to the jellyfish.

"Okie dokie. You'll be facing… Juvia's fear!" announced Nihilego with a weak smile. "Buuut since you're not even close to Izaya, this fear is pretty much putty to you sooo we decided to tweak it a bit… so sit down on the massage chair and prepare for a simulation!"

Serall scoffs, crossing his arms. "Pffft, easy! Juvia's that pathetic little shit, right?"

"I'm going to kill him," muttered Izaya, expression darkening as he gazed at the Kommo-o. Vivian, who sat next to him, just chuckles nervously.

"Uhh… Serall, just sit down already!" commanded Nihilego with a deadpan expression.

The armored lizard just rolled his eyes as he sat down on the massage chair. Poipole grinned as he hopped over to him, placing the helmet on Serall's head. "Good luck, Serall!"

"Tch, I don't need luck," scoffed Serall before falling unconscious.

 **-000-**

As Serall opened his eyes, he found himself inside his room in his house. He silently growls. He didn't want to be there…

He sits up… to notice a familiar face collapsed on the floor near the bed. It was a Hydreigon.

That Hydreigon might be Serall's first love… he grew to love him after watching the former upclose… and the Hydreigon's strength was really unbelievable. Serall immediately fell for him.

Then he notices… the fellow dragon wasn't moving.

"What..? But how… you're the most powerful dragon I've ever met," muttered Serall, hiding a flushed expression. "How… are you dead?"

"..."

Serall then wakes up from the fear.

 **-000-**

Serall growls as he opened his eyes. "How did you get that information, you fuckers?!"

"Arceus, duh," responded Nihilego, rolling her eyes. "Quite obvious."

"Wait… Serall's gay," exclaimed Breon, eyes widening in surprise. "He seemed more like a straight guy…"

"Ahem Randall was gay," pointed out Icy, crossing her arms.

"SHUT UP! I AIN'T GAY!" snarled Serall, glaring daggers at the other contestants. "I'm bi…"

Breon commented with a nonchalant expression. "If Poppy was here, she would say-" He then tried to imitate the Brionne's high-pitched voice. "-it's so obvious that Serall's bi… I mean, he had a huge boner when looking at Izaya."

"What?!" growled Izaya, glaring at the Vikavolt, who growls back before blushing in embarrassment, realizing what he just did.

Serall clenches his fists. "Shut up…" The Kommo-o then returns back to his seat.

"So you're bi?" asked Sora, slouching on her seat. "Not surprising."

Serall rolled his eyes, crossing his arms as he looks away.

"Ookay. Who's next?" queried Nihilego before snapping her tentacles. "Otis, you can be next. The score is currently ti-"

The Stoutland suddenly appears in front of her with a whirlwind of sand. "Ahahahaha! SAND IS OMNIPOTENT! SAND IS ETHEREAL!"

"Uhhh… sure… just grab a-" Nihilego started only for Otis to throw a paper slip at her. "How did you even get that?!"

"Sand," Otis said simply.

"Ookay," said Nihilego with a flustered expression, eyes slowly moving over to the piece of paper. "You'll have to face Comf's fear… GLORY! GET THE TOXIC BUCKET!"

The Lurantis from earlier enters the room once more, carrying a metal bucket of something purplish gurgling inside. "Nyehehehe. It seems that my assistance has been required again." The Lurantis hopped onto the stage, spinning gracefully before placing the pail on the stage. "Enjoy~ My plants made it~"

"Sand will triumph in the end!" Otis yelled with a determined expression, turning to Nihilego. "What must I need to do, hostess of rock and poison?!"

"Uhh… you'll have to eat that toxic sludge. Y'know, to make things interesting," explained Nihilego, twiddling her tentacles. "Might be deadly so I would understand if yo-"

Otis quickly swallowed the toxic sludge without any complaint. "7.8/10… needs more sand," the Stoutland commented, licking his lips.

"Did you just… eat toxic sludge without feeling sick?" asked Nihilego, eyes bulging in surprise as she pointed at the now empty pail. The jellyfish then blanches. "That's gross…"

"Maybe… it's barbecue flavored," hummed Poipole with a weak smile. He then rubs his belly. "Barbecue flavored sludge… wait… that's still gross."

"Ugh… Poipole, you're making me sick," groaned Nihilego, holding her stomach. "Otis… you can go back to your seat."

Otis nodded before disappearing again with a flurry of sand.

"Seriously! How does he do that?!" questioned Nihilego, face still pale. "Uhh… Quentin, Vivian and Atticus remain for the Sylveon while Azure, Sophia, Sora and Napstaton remain for the Marill. Napstaton, you fabulous devil, you're up next."

The Mawill smirked as he stood up, flipping his hair. "Time for me to finally show my skills in a challenge, darlings~"

Napstaton gracefully trotted to the stage, ignoring the glares that Quentin and Comf were giving him. He waves at the two hosts with a charismatic smirk. '"What fear will I face? Something to prove my expertise, I presume?"

"Uhh… grab a paper slip and we'll see," requested Nihilego.

The cyborg grabs a slip of paper with his hair, giving it to Nihilego, who sweats from the jaws of Napstaton's hair.

"Uhh… next time, use your arms," croaked Nihilego, frowning at the Mawile, who just giggles. "Moving on, you'll be facing… Azure's fear."

"Oh? Is it bad grades?" queried Napstaton, furrowing a brow. "That seems like it."

"Nope… I'm just going to tell you something. Your producers told me that… well…" Nihilego pauses, scratching the back of her head. Napstaton waited for her to continue in anticipation. Nihilego sighed, deadpanning, "They decided to fire you because of your half-assed performance in everything."

Napstaton smiles quickly faded as his left eyes began to twitch. "W-what?! What do you mean by that?!" Napstaton growls at the jellyfish, hair snapping shut. "I did everything I can to make it there! You can't just take it all away!"

"Uhh… your producers say otherwise," retorted Nihilego with a bored expression. "So scram! Pack your things!"

"WHAT?!" seethed Napstaton, hugging himself only for Nihilego to shake her head.

"Wow… you sucked… but at least you didn't cop out," expressed Nihilego, crossing her tentacles, to Napstaton's confusion. "Azure's fear was rejection," explained Nihilego with a blank expression. The Mawile sighed in relief as he returned to his seat. "And woah... we're really rushing with the latest fears... we need to slow down, to be honest."

"Yep! Arceus might get mad at us for breezing through four fears in only six minutes," agreed Poipole with a nod before smiling cheerfully. "After all, I want everyone to have fun and smile!" He rubs his arms together with a giggle. "Let us face fears while getting closer together, everyone!"

"That sounds… really lame," remarked Comf, deadpanning. "I want more pain… even if I faint a lot of time…"

"You're a weirdo, Comf," scoffed Breon, rolling his eyes. "I wonder how Septh-"

"Don't mention that heathen's name!"

 **-000-**

" **Septh… was cool, okay!" growled Comf, crossing her arms. "But I'm soooo over her!"**

 **000**

" **She's sooo in denial," drawled Breon with a nonchalant expression. "On another note, it seems that my anger is in c- SHUT UP, COMF- oops…"**

 **-000-**

"Okie dokie. Who's next, Nihi?" Poipole asked Nihilego, clasping his hands. "We only have six contestants left to go! Quentin, Vivian, Atticus Azure, Sophia and Sora! One of you is next to go… and since we need a member of the Sylveon, Quentin… you can go next!"

The Sylveon nodded as he stood up. He then started to walk to the stage with a innocent expression.

As he hops onstage, he grabs a paper slip with his ribbon, reading its contents. "Oh Arceus. I have to face Vivian's fear and oh… here you go." Quentin gives the jellyfish the paper slip before furrowing a brow. "What is her fear? Burning? Flying types? Toxic gas?"

"You'll be buried alive, Quentin," stated Nihilego with a bored expression.

"But the floor is concrete… and the stage is made of wood," pointed out Quentin, cocking his head to the side. "How are you goin-" Quentin was suddenly crushed by a pile of sand.

"Does that answer your question?" queried Nihilego, crossing her tentacles. A muffled voice can be heard, which we can assume to be Quentin.

Otis' tail was wagging as he watched, panting in glee, "Sand! THIS SHOW IS NOW BETTER THAN BEFORE! THE SAND KINGDOM IS SPREADING!"

"Geez! Otis is a tame Sophia… but with sand," groaned Sora with a frown. "It's really taxing and his loud booming voice hurts my ears."

"DID YOU JUST… COMPARE ME WITH AN INFERIOR BEING?!" gasped Sophia, glaring at the avian. "I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE, SORA, YOU FUCKING TRAITOR!"

"Ugggh… just shut up, Sophia," groaned Ashley, sneering at the Bastiodon. "Sora's not even doing anything wrong."

"Hmmmph!" huffed Sophia, looking away.

Seconds later, Quentin's paw emerged from the sand before Quentin's head followed. "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?!"

"Uhh… it was better if we didn't inform you, you know… for extra suspense," explained Nihilego, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. "Impressed?"

"Just miffed," responded Quentin, dusting off the sand on his body. "That's the second time I was crushed with sand!"

"Uhh… sorry?" Nihilego asked, furrowing a brow. "You should just be thankful that you earned your team a point."

 **-000-**

" **Calm down, Quentin… you can just win this and make them suffer eventually," Quentin muttered to himself before glaring at the camera. "Mark my words. I will win this."**

 **000**

" **To be honest… I don't know where the sand came from," admitted Nihilego before shrugging. "But whatever, two birds with one stone!"**

 **000**

" **It was me… but Quentin deserved it, right?" asked Poipole, crossing his arms.**

 **-000-**

The Sylveon's left eye slightly twitches as he returns to his seat.

Nihilego then clears her throat to announce, "The score is currently six to five, in Sylveon's favor. Uhh… Azure, you're up next since wynaut?"

'Haha… lame pun, Nihilego," exclaimed Azure, rolling her eyes as she stood up. She slowly approaches the stage with a silent gulp. She was actually nervous about the fear she'll face. Breon, Meowzer, Ashley, Sophia and Napstaton's fear were left. The only fear she was sure of was Meowzer and Ashley. The others? Azure didn't know… she may be a smart cookie but she knew nothing about the others outside the game.

She sighs as she finally climbs on stage, hands fidgeting nervously. "Make this quick… I want my brain intact, of course.'

"Yeah yeah, just pick a card, Azure," requested Nihilego with an uncaring expression. "Besides, we won't actually hurt anyone… lawsuits, remember?"

"Cough Clay cough Quentin cough Luther cough," commented Meowzer, fake-coughing with a deadpan expression. Ashley gives her a look.

Azure sighed as she nervously grabs a paper slip from the box, quickly handing it to Nihilego. "Please let it be a painless fear, Arceus," Azure stammers to herself as she clasps her hands in prayer.

"Ookay Azure… you'll be faaaacing…"

"..." Azure began to sweat nervously.

"..." Nihilego pauses for dramatic effect.

"..." Comf scoffs, rolling her eyes

"..." Izaya cocked a brow.

NIhilego scowled as she quickly turns to Poipole, who was now drum rolling. "Stop that!"

"Hehe sorry," responded Poipole, smiling weakly as the jellyfish turns back to Azure.

"You'll be facing Napstaton's fear," Nihilego said simply. The Mawile winces at his seat. "Which issss…"

"I don't like the feeling of this," commented Azure, gulping. Suddenly, a sand castle takes form in front of her. "Huh? Does Napstaton have the same fear as Otis?"

Back in his seat, Napstaton was holding his head in fear. "Nonononononononono!"

"Uhh… sand castles aren't scary, dude," pointed out Ashley, crossing her arms. "I expected Otis but you? No."

"Maybe! The sandcastle steals souls and eats them for breakfast!" suggested Juvia, humming to herself. "And lunch and dinner too~"

"That doesn't make any sense," commented Serall with a growl. "How can a fucking sand castle eat?!"

"Y'know those sand ghosty thingies in Alola," suggested Meowzer, slouching on her chair. "They have weird ghost powers and eeeectoplasm."

"Sandygast and Pallosand!" chimed in Luther, head still throbbing. "They look like sand castles but they aren't."

Ashley cocked a brow. "Sooo? They're just senti- wait a minute… I think I heard Ace talk about this once… oh Arceus! Juvia's right!"

"Oh yay!" exclaimed Juvia with a smile.

The group turns back to the stage where Azure faces the sand castle with a bored expression.

"Wow Napstaton… this is pathetic," remarked Azure, deadpanning.

Suddenly… the sand castle blinked?

"Woah woah woah! Sand castles can't blink!" argued Azure, starting to get scared. "This doesn't make any scientific sense!"

The _Pallosand_ started to radiate with a purple aura, which alarms the Marill.

"NO NO NO! PALLOSAND ARE DEADLY!" Azure quickly jumps off the stage in fear, rushing back to her seat.

The Pallosand then disappears.

"Ookay… that illusion actually worked… the score is still six to five, in Sylveon's favor," announced Nihilego in fake enthusiasm.

Serall growled at the shaken Marill in anger. "What the fuck, Azure?! You could've evened out the score!"

"S-sorry… I panicked," stammered Azure with a flustered expression. "It… was going to suck my soul…"

"It's okay, Azure! As long as you're safe," said Juvia with a warm smile, making Azure blush slightly.

 **-000-**

" **I failed… this is my first failure in the game," commented Azure, twiddling her fingers sheepishly. "B-but… this will also be my last. From here on out, I'll be dominating!"**

 **000**

" **Pathetic. Meowzer and Azure both failed our team… let's just fucking hope that Sora and Sophia succeed or I'll-" Serall stops as he punches the air with a growl.**

 **-000-**

"Ookay… only four fear facers left… if the next fear facer from the Sylveon succeed… then all hope for the Marvelous Marill is gone," stated Nihilego.

Poipole nodded in agreement as he clapped his arms. "But that's okay! As long as we're all happy!"

"You're weird, Poipole," commented Nihilego, deadpanning. "On another note, let's go the sudden death round, people!"

"SUDDEN DEATH?! THAT CAME OUT OF NOWHERE!" yelled Breon before blushing in embarrassment. "S-sorry…"

"Uhh… sure," muttered Nihilego, slightly startled. "Sooo uhhh… Sora, Atticus, Vivian and Sophia… please head right up. You're the final four. This decides who wins or loses."

The four aforementioned Pokemon all stood up and made their way to the stage. Nihilego claps her hands with a bored expression.

"Ookay. It's time to get this over with," intoned Nihilego. "We'll be combining the last four fears… which belongs to Sophia, Ashley, Meowzer and Breon!"

"WHAT?! DESPITE THE TWIST IN THE CHALLENGE, I STILL GET TO FACE MY FEAR?!" shouted Sophia with a shocked expression.

"Yep! The final sudden death challenge is… you'll be genderbent, controlled by Otis, facing an obstacle course of steel and poison while the audience criticizes your strength." announced Nihilego.

"That sounds dumb," commented Sora, crossing her arms.

"Yeah yeah! Let's-"

"I'M NOT DOING IT!" yelled Sophia with a grunt.

"Oh? Then that means… the Saucy Sylveon wins," declared Nihilego, quite relieved that the challenge was ending.

"Wow, I didn't even do anything," commented Atticus nonchalantly.

The Marill all groaned while most of the Sylveon cheered, regarding their victory.

"And so… the Marill will be going to elimination later," added Poipole with a wide grin. "That's right! Azure, Sophia, Meowzer, Luther, Juvia, Ashley, Serall, Sora and Napstaton will be going to elimination so stay tuned!"

"Ugh! Sophia, why… just why?!" groaned Ashley as the scene fizzled out.

 **-000-**

" **We lost the challenge… which really sucks," commented Ashley with an annoyed expression. "Sophia, Azure and Meowzer failed to face their fears… and frankly, I'm okay with them leaving."**

 **000**

" **We… lost?!" asked Azure, wincing a bit. "That's a bit of a shock… I might need a few minutes to process all of this…"**

 **000**

 **Serall is rampaging in the confessional in anger because of his team's loss.**

 **000**

" **I'm okay with losing! It's better than…" Sophia pauses, twitching a bit. "... being a male!"**

 **-000-**

After the challenge, Breon was walking around the male side of the dorms, thinking to himself. He was quite… frightened of his outbursts after facing his fear. It seems that he might still be harboring inner demons within.

He cringes as he walks into the center area. He then turn to the side opposite of the door to the schoolyard to notice that the stairway to the floor above was now accessible.

He sighs to himself as he made his way to the floor above.

The second floor looks… really empty and dreary. There were more stairs but they were blocked off by shutters. There's two hallways leading out of the center area but one of them was also blocked by some shutters so Breon just took the accessible hallway until he reached a lone door. Next to the door was a sign saying 'Infirmary'.

Breon cocked the brow as he twisted the doorknob and opening the door. The first thing that met the Vikavolt's eye was Clay lying on the bed, horribly injured. A Audino was watching over the Timburr. Breon frowns as he walks over to the bed.

"Nurse… is Clay alright?" Breon asked the Audino.

"Umm… obviously not," the Audino replied bluntly before turning back to the Timburr. "We're treating him with Sacred Ashes… also… you're the first one to go here. I see that you found out that the two hosts opened up some hallways."

"Yeah…" muttered Breon before giving the Audino a look. "Uhh… do you have… psychological trea-"

"I'll stop you there! No, we do not!" huffed the Audino, rolling her eyes. "Also… please leave. I have to focus!"

Breon rolled his eyes. "Whatever then…"

Without a word, the Vikavolt exited the room.

 **-000-**

Ashley, Sora and Icy were all hanging out inside Icy's room, exchanging information and juicy gossip. They were all sitting on Icy's bed.

"Sooo… Icy, any advice so that Sora and I can stay?" Ashley asked the Froslass with a weak smile.

"Why? They don't have any reason to eliminate you or Sora," pointed out Icy, crossing her arms. "Unlike some others, you faced your fears."

"Unlike you?" Sora asked with a playful smirk.

"Shut it," grumbled Icy, hiding a flush expression with a pillow. "Also… Sophia, Serall and Azure seem annoying so perhaps, one of them may leave… to make sure, vote together."

"That's a plan!" Ashley exclaimed, flashing a thumbs up. "Sora and I can vote for Sophia. Serall seems miffed and hates her so three votes guaranteed for her."

"I guess… but I'm still unsure about this," admitted Icy, throwing away the pillow. "Somehow… I think that we might be sc-"

"Cheer up, Icy. I'm confident that this would work!" interrupted Ashley with a smirk, hands on her hips. "We have the power of-"

"If you end that sentence with friendship, I would end you," scoffed Sora, rolling her eyes.

"Hehe," giggled Ashley. "On another note… let's talk about the guys here."

"Uhh… I'm dating Luther," pointed out Icy in a somber tone.

"But Luther is acting like a dick lately!" huffed Ashley. "Specifically, today up until the point when he faced his fear! Then he acted normal again like nothing happened!"

Icy furrows a brow. "That… reminds me of something, to be honest… something that happened last season…"

"Randall whooping Alex's ass?" suggested Ashley with a giggle. "Or is it Septh almost killing Randall?"

"... no," replied Icy, deadpanning before stroking her chin. "Whatever it is… it might be bad…"

"Yeeah… but let's talk about boys now… and girls, if you guys are into that kind of thing," said Ashley, giggling like a schoolgirl.

"You're bisexual, right?" asked Icy.

"... yeah…" said Ashley, smiling weakly.

"... ookay… this conversation just got way more awkward," commented Sora, crossing her wings. "Ookay… to change topic, I think Serall, even if he's a dick, Quentin, Izaya and Atticus are good-looking."

"Atticus?" asked Ashley, furrowing a brow.

"Uhhh… sorry… impulses," stammered Sora with a nervous smile.

"Ookay… for me, I think Izaya, Serall, Azure, Sophia, you Icy and Sora, and Poipole are good-looking," giggled Ashley before sweating. "Uhh… Sophia's just y'know… really cool looking and cute… but her attitude is sour."

"You think… Poipole is handsome?" questioned Icy with a confused expression. "He looks like a little brother to me… only Luther is in my mind… even if he doesn't talk to me lately..."

"Yeah," said Ashley, scratching the back of her head.

 **-000-**

Sophia and Azure were back at the dining hall, discussing their plans for elimination. This was their first official meeting as an alliance and Azure was really happy in the inside. She was a big fan of the show and now that she's here, she'll use every ounce of her knowledge to win this.

"So Sophia, I have an idea who we're voting off for!" mused Azure with a smile.

"Is it Serall?! He irks me," asked Sophia, cocking a brow with a scowl.

"Uhh... no… if he's annoying then he can just go later," explained Azure. "And seeing the twist for this season, we need to think long-term."

"So who do we off then?!" questioned Sophia.

"Uhh… we'll be eliminating-"

The scene then faded to black before Azure can finish.

 **-000-**

Later that evening, the Marvelous Marill were all seated around the campfire fit. Nihilego and Poipole both faced the contestants with a smile. Nihilego held a silver tray with eight poffins on it. Poipole was wearing a cute little bowtie as he waved at the contestants.

"Marill… this is your first and last elimination ceremony, due to the team switch twist, how does it feel?" Nihilego asked the Marills.

"Uhh… it sucks," commented Luther, nervously twiddling his fingers. "I can't sit still knowing that I might leave."

"It's all fucking Sophia's fault!" growled Serall, crossing his arms. "She failed this team!"

"FUCK OFF, MALE!" Sophia snarled at the armored lizard.

"Ookay… before this escalates, I'll be handing out poffins now… and whoever receives a poffin is safe… all but one of you. If you don't receive a poffin, you are eliminated from the show, let's get this over with," droned Nihilego with a bored expression.

"Okie dokie! Sora, Nappy and Juvia are safe for another day!" announced Poipole as Nihilego flung poffins at the mentioned contestants.

Sora easily caught hers with a smirk, Napstaton's went over him, while Juvia's passed through her.

"Ooh… I feel more… poffiner," commented Juvia with a smile.

"Azure, Sophia, Meowzer, Luther, Ashley and Serall… you have still yet to receive a poffin," intoned Nihilego in an eerie tone. "And the next one safe is… Azure."

"Ya- ouch!" Azure winces as the poffin hits her in the face.

"Luther, you're also safe."

Luther smiles weakly, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly as the poffin fell on his lap.

"Meowzer… surprisingly, they still want you here. You're safe."

"Grooooooovy," commented Meowzer as the poffin flew over her head.

"Sophia. Ashley. Serall. You're our bottom three," announced Poipole, clasping his hands. "One of you will also be the first one leaving the show."

Ashley's eyes suddenly widened. "W-what?! But how am I here?! Meowzer and Azure never faced their fear but I did!"

"I know," admitted Nihilego as she flung a poffin at Serall. "By the way, Serall's safe… so it's down to you two ladies."

"Ashley. You're here because… you're annoying, I guess," said Poipole with a weak smile.

"WHAT?!" growled Ashley, glaring at the small Ultra Beast.

"Sophia… you're a large ham, really biased towards females and hating on males for some reason, and you cost your team the challenge," intoned Poipole, turning to the Bastiodon.

Nihilego nodded as she pursed her lips. "And the last one safe is…"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Sophia…" Nihilego half-heartedly flung a poffin at the Bastiodon.

Ashley looks shocked at the Nihilego's statement. "W-what?!"

"Yep… your time here is down, sister… sorry."

"B-but… Ace is never going to let me live t-this down," stammered Ashley as she stood up from her seat. "This really sucks… knowing that people like Serall and Sophia outlasted me."

"Shut up, traitor!" Sophia growled at the Whimsicott. "Just fucking leave so this game can be a better place!"

"... how am I going to even leave?" Ashley asked with a confused expression. Suddenly, the ground shook. The ground around the campfire and the campfire all collapsed, surprising the contestants. Second later, the ground elevated again. This time, a school bus was on top of the ground.

"Uhh… you'll be riding the School Bus of Shame," explained Nihilego, gesturing to the bus.

A bored Typhlosion waves from within the bus. "Yo."

Ashley glumly sighs as she climbs on board of the bus. The bus door closed. A partition of the walls covering the schoolyard near the bonfire pit suddenly opens.

"Goodbye Ashley," waved Poipole as the bus drives out of the gate. The partition then covers the wall afterwards.

The remaining members of the Marill all exchanged a nervous look before turning back to the two hosts.

"Okay… you all may leave now… it has been a long day… you need to rest," requested Nihilego as the group of contestants stood up and began to make their leave. Soon, Nihilego and Poipole remained.

"... well… that happened," commented Nihilego, crossing her arms.

"I know! It was fun!" giggled Poipole.

"Whatever."

 **-000-**

" **Welp… guess it's time to say goodbye to Sophia," commented Ashley, inserting her vote.**

 **000**

" **I vote for Ashley. It's the most logical course of action. As you can see, Ashley has Sora and Icy as guaranteed allies," explained Azure, jotting down notes. "Up next on the list to eliminate is Juvia…"**

 **000**

" **I vote Luther… I care for his safe as a friend," said Juvia with a sad expression.**

 **000**

" **I vote… Ashley… she yelled at me… and she… really damaged my self-esteem," murmured Luther, rubbing his arms. "It's… really sad…"**

 **000**

" **Ashley. For strategy stuff, y'know," shrugged Meowzer.**

 **000**

" **Serall! He's a menace, who just screams at people and he's annoying!" huffed Napstaton, frowning at the camera. "The reason I'm voting for him over Sophia is because he's less fabulous than Sophia!"**

 **000**

" **Stoner girl. She's fucking useless!" said Serall, glaring at the camera. "Sophia can wait!"**

 **000**

" **Ashley may be a traitor but at least she's female! I vote Serall!" Sophia yelled, inserting her vote.**

 **000**

" **I vote Sophia. Nuff said," said Sora.**

 **-000-**

 _ **Votes:**_

 _ **Ashley: Three Votes (Azure, Luther, Meowzer)**_

 _ **Serall: Two Votes (Napstaton, Serall)**_

 _ **Sophia: Two Votes (Ashley, Sora)**_

 _ **Luther: One Vote (Juvia)**_

 _ **Meowzer: One Vote (Serall)**_

 **-000-**

 _ **Remaining:**_

 _ **Males : Atticus - Breon - Clay - Izaya - Luther - Napstaton - Otis - Quentin - Serall**_

 _ **Females : Azure - Comf - Icy - Juvia - Meowzer - Sophia - Sora - Vivian**_

 **-000-**

 **Welp. This is officially my longest chapter, not counting the cancelled TPUV. Also… a lot has happened!**

 **And we say goodbye to resident tomboy sibling, Ashley. Originally, Ashley was… second boot. I moved her to first boot after realizing the potential of the official first boot. Ashley was fun to write but she had her time to shine on the first season… even if she was controlled by Septh for the majority of last season.**

 **This was a fun chapter to write but in the end, Sophia screwed her team over… yet stays! Huzzah!**

 **That's all for now~**

 **-Nihilego Fanatic**


End file.
